


Walking on Ice

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Ashura King and his Demon Hunter [4]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Gore, Hooker Alucard, M/M, Mafia Martis, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Modern AuMartis is a mafia group leader. Also known as the Ashura King. He was ruthless and after his dreadful breakup, he was the most feared monster in City of Dawn. Martis was lifeless and he spent most of his days in the bar drinking, or sleeping with hookers.Alucard was a prostitute in the streets. He was forced into this life after he was chased out of his own family. Even with a dirty job as a hooker, Alucard enjoyed this life more than he had in that house. No more he would return or be in a family relationship ever again.They were two devils walking on ice. Below them was a dark abyss of despair. Can they both walk across safely or would they fall?A single meeting at the bar might be the answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 
> 
> Graphic Depiction of Sex, Prostitution, Violence, Gore and Profanity
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________
> 
> I do not own Mobile Legends and all of its characters. 
> 
> All credit goes to Moonton. 
> 
> I only own this au and the storyline also the original characters that might appear in the story. 
> 
> Enjoy (* w *)

Martis growled and finished the remaining cocktail in his glass. He signalled the bartender for more. His head was pounding and it got worse thanks to the pounding music in the club. The fire inside was burning harder than the burning alcohol in his throat. The anger he felt had been eating him for nearly a month.

 

And it’s all thanks to that little bitch.

 

She dared to cheat on him with another man. And that man had to be from his rival group. Martis couldn't remember what happened when he saw her in bed with someone else but he remembered what came afterwards. 

 

Ever since then, Martis refused to be in a relationship. After the break-up, Martis was even colder and more cruel. He never hesitate to pull the trigger on his prey and he took great pleasure in other people’s pain. Then again, Martis was glad he got out of that shitty relationship. He was more focused in his job. People bow down to his power and they were forced to serve him if they wish to live. Now, the Shura Clan is the top mafia group in the City of Dawn.

 

“You’re so lonely, aren’t you?”

 

Martis rolled his eyes in disgust. A male prostitute was flirting with a man twice his age. He had long, white hair that he tied in a low ponytail, thrown over his shoulder. Despite the dark lighting of the club, Martis could see the pale skin of the prostitute. His eyes were dark with eyeliner and his lips were painted with dark purple lipstick.

 

He looked like a vampire.

 

“Do you need me to keep you company?” He purred as he played with the man’s tie. Martis’s face twisted in disgust at the sight of the prostitute’s customer. He was fat and looked like he slacked off more than working. He had a horny look on his face which made Martis felt the need to vomit. He didn’t understand why this kid tried to flirt with this fat ass.

 

“How much for a night, kid?” The man asked, naughty arms trying to touch the prostitute’s hips. The white haired kid gently swatted the hands away.

 

“100 gold per night.”

 

“Kinda expensive.”

 

“Well, I guess you prefer the silicone boobs bitches then.” The prostitute scoffed and turned away. Martis tried not to snort at his remark. The man chuckled and stood up. His hands were around the hooker’s waist again. His face inched closer to his ears. He whispered something. Probably sexual things that Martis was glad he didn’t manage to hear.

 

The prostitute had a smile on his face. When Martis looked at him the second time, he didn’t look like a prostitute. He wore a tight marroon shirt and slim fit jeans. The clothes were probably a bit too tight because it showed his slim waist and sometimes a bit of skin when he moved. But Martis couldn’t get his eyes off of that round, perky ass.

 

The prostitute and his customer left the bar. They headed for the bathroom, probably to fuck. Martis was left alone with a new glass of cocktail and a banging headache. He was fine with how it is. Or maybe he should get a hooker to let go of his pressure.

 

******

 

Alucard gasped when his hole was suddenly filled. His fingers curled into fists at the intense pleasure surging through his body. The force of each thrust pushed him to the wall. He thought the wall might swallow him. The hands on his hips held him tight, enough to leave bruises there. His pants were bunched up on his ankles and his shirt rode up a bit to expose his smooth back.

 

“You like that, baby?” His customer panted. Alucard bit his lips and nodded. His breath hitched when the man spanked his ass. “You want daddy’s cock so bad?”

 

“Please, daddy.” He moaned. His hair was tugged, jerking his head back, exposing his neck. The man bit and sucked on his skin, making him moan even louder. The club’s music banged loudly but all he could hear was his moaning and the man’s groan. Alucard could feel the other’s cock getting bigger in his ass. The squelching noise and the slapping of skins resonate in the restroom.

 

Alucard perked his ass up for a better angle. The man picked up his pace. Alucard’s moan got louder and louder as the man’s cock hit his prostate. The pleasure was too great, it clouded his mind. He couldn’t think straight at all. All he could think off was the climax and the amazing sex he was getting.

 

The man groaned and he slammed in one last time before pulling out. He sat down on the toilet seat, stroking his leaking cock. “I wanna see you drink it all.”

 

Alucard obediently turned to him and got to his knees. His lips wrapped around the leaking dick and sucked wantonly. He let the penis poked at the back of his throat and it was amazing that he didn’t gag. He deepthroat the cock and licked the head like it was a popsicle. His fingers played with the man’s balls and stroking the shaft. His customer leaned against the toilet seat, groaning at the pleasure focused on his dick.

 

“I’m gonna cum baby.” He said, fingers grabbing Alucard’s head. He moved his hips, fucking the hooker’s mouth. The white haired man made a whining sound and some soft moans. “Drink it all, will ya? I’ll pay you more if you sucked me clean.”

 

Hearing the reward, Alucard sucked harder. He never let go when he felt hot cum hitting the back of his throat. The salty taste on his taste buds. Alucard moaned when he reached his own climax and shot cum all over the floor. When he was done, he pulled out the cock and opened his mouth, showing the man the white cum in his mouth.

 

“Not a single drop wasted.” The man said, impressed. He took out his wallet and pulled out some currency notes. Alucard’s eyes sparkled at the amount and eagerly took it. He ripped a toilet paper and wiped his ass and dick. He pulled up his underwear and pants before leaving the restroom. His job was done so there was no need to be in there any longer.

 

Now he has some money, he can now buy himself something to eat.

 

Alucard ran his fingers through his white hair. It was not really white. It was actually silver but the original blond is starting to show. He needed to buy a hair dye soon. He has his reasons for growing out his hair and dying it silver. He had his reasons for changing his looks and living in the street as a hooker.

 

It’s all thanks to the two monsters he once called his parents.

 

Alucard sat down at the lava lamp pillar near the bar. He ordered a steak sandwich and a Diet Coke to go with it along with some fries. He got two customers in one night which means, the money he had was enough for tonight’s dinner and tomorrow’s rent. His ass hurts but it was worth it. He thought maybe after dinner, he would have another go in sex. It never hurts to earn some cash.

 

He ate his dinner and finished his coke before going to the dance floor. His body was slim with just enough amount of muscles. He’s a twink as others liked to refer him as. And men love twinks in their bed.

 

On the dance floor, he grinded his ass and kissed other men. Alucard felt hands on his body. It was disgusting, he remembered that during his first time prostituting. But now, he got used to it. The feeling of hands on his body was better than the hard cane. People looked down at his life choices but they will never understand the suffering he had.

 

His eyes spotted someone sitting alone at the bar. Hair as white as snow and it reminded him of a lion’s mane. He wore black from top to his boots. The tattoos on his arm was abstract and of something he had never seen before. Alucard looked at the other men in the club then at the one. A smile appeared on his face as he walked closer to said man.

 

“Hey handsome, you’re on your own tonight?” Alucard leaned closer to the bar countertop. “ Want me to keep you company?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was done for a long time actually and it's just sitting there in my folder. Sorry it took so long. Also, I've been very busy lately with course assignments and drama projects. So every will be very slow...*angery sigh*
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving kudos on this ^w^
> 
> *UPDATE*   
> I have edited in terms of grammatical and the characters. I'm sorry if there is some parts that confuse you because of grammar or uneven story plot !!^-^

The room was dim. The sunlight couldn’t get in thanks to the curtains blocking the window. But still, his eyes hurt to open. The migraine in his head was pounding hard like the bass drums in a marching band. His stomach was churning like a washing machine on spin.

 

Martis groaned as he rolled in bed. There was someone beside him, asleep judging from the soft snore. His back was to the person but he ignored it. He had a pounding headache which he is more concerned of than the stranger in bed. Probably he had gotten drunk and had a one night stand with a hooker.

 

He laid on his back as he stared at the ceiling. He felt an arm coming across his chest and it made him turn his head. The arm was smaller than him and it belonged to a man younger than him. Said man had long, silver white hair free from any restraints. His face was smooched on the crook of Martis’s neck and the mafia could feel hot breath on his skin. The soft snore was soothing to his ears.

 

But this just reminds him too much of his cheating girlfriend.

 

Martis sighed and pushed away the arm. This was just a one night stand. Not some sweet relationship. The stranger groaned softly as the ‘pillow’ he was holding pushed him away. He squinted before opening his eyes. His vision was blurry at first until it cleared to reveal a man staring at him.

 

“Morning…”

 

Martis rolled his eyes and rolled to his side, facing away the man. The hooker pouted but he sat up. He ran his hand through his hair and stretched. Martis watched him from behind, silently enjoying how his back curved as he stretched like a feline. The hooker swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. He was completely naked and Martis was staring at a bare white, porcelain butt.

 

Whoever this hooker is, he didn’t care. Like he had said before, it was just a one night stand. They would shower and the moment the hooker stepped out of the door, they would forget everything and return to their old lifestyle. Martis might be sleeping with another hooker and that guy would be fucking someone else’s dick.

 

The shower was running in the bathroom judging by the sounds. Martis sat up, wincing at the headache. He sat on the side of the bed with his head low. Slowly, he stood up and slowly walked out of the bedroom. The day was quiet with only birds chirping outside and some cars occassionally passing by. Martis walked to the kitchen, took a clean glass and filled it with water.

 

He opened a drawer and found his bottle of aspirins. He popped in one and drank his water. He snatched an apple from the fruit basket and bit onto it. Martis flopped down on the sofa in the living room, not bothering to switch on the tv. The bright light would make his headache worse.

 

“Hey…” A voice said behind him. Martis sighed and turned around. The hooker from earlier stood behind him. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail and he wore the same clothes he wore last night. Or that’s what he remembered. His face was clean off make-up and his dark purple lips were now a rosy, natural colour. His purple eyes looked less prominent without the dark eyeliners.

 

“You still haven’t paid me.” He said. “I don’t work for free, you know.”

 

Martis groaned and shook his head. He should pay this hooker before he makes a fuss. The last thing he want is to go into rage in the early morning. Martis stood up and walked to his room. He picked up his jeans from the floor and felt around the pockets for his wallet. He couldn’t find it and went to his safe.

 

Martis looked behind him to see if the hooker was around. Seeing he was still in the living room, Martis entered the password and opened the door. He took out a bundle and placed it in an enevelope. He locked the safe and walked out to the hooker. He didn’t care how much he is paying the hooker. He just wanted to be left alone.

 

“Here.” He pushed the envelope to the hooker. “Now leave.”

 

Alucard looked at Martis then at the envelope in his hands. He opened it and looked inside. His eyes widened at the sight of the large amount of money in it. This was multiple times the amount he makes in a week. Alucard looked back at Martis in disbelief.

 

“This is a lot of money.”

 

“What?” Martis took out a cigarette from the carton and lit it. He exhaled the smoke as he sat down. “You asked for money and I paid you.”

 

“I..It’s just that…” Alucard shook his head. The customer had paid for him. “Thanks. Pleasure to be in business with you.”

 

Martis inhale on the cigarette. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get out.” He grumbled, waving the hooker away. Alucard left the apartment with a big smile on his face. This was a large amount of money. He could not only pay his rent for the month, but he could have supply his fridge with food. How long has it been since he last seen his fridge filled with food?

 

Martis crushed the cigarette on the ashtray. He sat in the dark, staring at the door. The sounds of another human being lasted only for a few minutes before he was greeted again by silence. Martis couldn’t remember the last time he had someone else in the house.

 

His arms were itching for a companion for him to place them on. He missed the feeling of someone else in his arms, as he kissed them and telling them how much he loved them. He missed the scenes where he would sit here watching tv and smoking while his partner would be bustling in the kitchen making breakfast.

 

 

“What the fuck…” He groaned, rubbing his face. The hangover must have done something to his head to remember these types of bullshit. He shook his head and stood up. Martis went to the bathroom for a quick shower and decided to leave for the workshop.

 

Maybe work would clear his head out.

 

******

 

“Jackpot, baby!”

 

Alucard flopped down his bed. He just paid this and last month’s rent with the money he got and he even managed to do some grocery shopping. The last customer was amazing to give him that much money. He suddenly wondered what job he did to earn that much money. From his looks, it was impossible he be working as a CEO in a big company.

 

Could he had been sleeping with a man from a cartel?

 

Alucard laughed at himself. “Maybe, but as long as he pays me. I don’t care if I’m fucking with Satan.”

 

Once he had left the man’s apartment, Alucard took the bus and headed home. It was a long ride back home but he arrived to his shitty apartment nonetheless. Alucard quickly knocked on his landlord’s door and gave him the amount needed for the two months worth of rent. He enjoyed the look on his landlord’s face when he shove him the money. At least he would not be bothered by that old fart’s annoying push for him to pay.

 

Alucard got to his apartment and first of all, took another shower. He changed his clothes into a pair of boxer shorts and an oversized grey sweater. He laid down on his bed with happiness inside. It was rare to get paid this large amount. If only he could get this much everyday.

 

“A hooker? Getting paid millions everyday?” Alucard scoffed. “Maybe hookers in the clubs might get that much money but me, probably 10 dollars per day.”

 

His phone dinged, signalling a message was received. Alucard looked at his phone and saw the sender’s ID. He tapped on the number and called.

 

“Yo, Gusion. ‘Sup?”

 

The one at the receiver said something. “Your car broke down, again? I did told you to get a new one.” He sighed. “Whatever, stay where you are. I’m coming to get you.”

 

Alucard threw the phone aside and find a pair of baggy pants from his wardrobe. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and walked out of the door. He didn’t have a car but his annoying brother is too much of a pussy to walk the streets alone. As he walked, he sent a message to his friends in the workshop to pick up Gusion’s car and get it fixed.

 

Alucard and Gusion were never brothers by blood. They met each other in the streets. Alucard was waiting for customers while Gusion was only passing by. The boy just ran away from home and decided to be independent in the streets. Alucard worked hard to support both of them after he offered Gusion his apartment. The boy worked on his own for some time until he earned enough money for a school. He went there to study, mostly because Alucard pushed him to do so.

 

People might wonder where they got so much money living like this. Alucard himself wondered how Gusion got so much money. He found himself with two possibilities; either Gusion was selling weed or he had stolen his father’s debit card.

 

With Gusion at home, it felt like he was living with a younger brother.

 

There was a crowd in the central park. Just adults strolling and young children playing. Street performers near the fountain played songs while people left some money in their box. A small crowd of children gathered at the ice cream stand, begging their parents to buy some.

 

Alucard looked around for a young man with brown hair he knew so well. He saw him standing underneath a tree talking to someone. As he walked closer, he recognized the person next to Gusion.

 

“Am I douche for interrupting a sweet date?”

 

Gusion choked when he heard his friend’s voice. All the affection he was feeling gone like a burts of a bubble. He straigtened and fake coughed.

 

“Alu, why’re you here?”

 

Alucard gave him a look. “I’m here because a certain someone said that his car broke down and asked me to pick him up because he has the worst sense of direction.”

 

Gusion glared at him. He turned to Claude, scratching his neck in hesitation. Alucard wondered at this new behavior he’s seeing in his friend. He said something to Claude and the other said something which made Gusion looked down, a small smile and….blushing?

 

 _Oooohh I get it_ Alucard thought, a naughty smile on his face. Gusion gave a small wave to his partner and walked over to his brother. Alucard walked away with Gusion but turned around to look at Claude who was watching Gusion. He definitely going to have to confirm his suspiscions.

 

Alucard cleared his throat. “So, who’s your friend?”

 

“Just my classmate. His name is Claude.” Gusion said. “He was just heading to the pet store and saw me here.”

 

Alucard hummed. “Okay.” He said. “You know, you can invite him over to our apartment. I’m not really at home during the night, so maybe you can ask him to stay with you, keep you company.” He grinned and leaned close. “Maybe even get some intimate actions going while I’m working.”

 

Gusion went completely red. He punched his brother on the arm. “Fuck off, Alu. I don’t swing that way!”

 

Alucard laughed. “Someone’s in denial…” He said in a sing-song way. Gusion clenched his teeth, growling. Still, he followed his brother home.

 

The older put his arm around Gusion’s shoulder. “How’s your day? Probably better than mine.”

 

“If you would think an exploding lab project is a good day, then yes it is.”

 

Alucard snorted. “You actually make an explosion.”

 

“It was Claude’s fault!” Gusion cried out, shooting his arms up in anger. “I told the fucker not to add too much of that chemical and he never listens. He was lucky it only exploded in our table and didn’t burn the whole school.”

 

“I thought you like it if the school’s on fire.”

 

Gusion rolled his eyes. “Other kids maybe, but I don’t. If the school’s closed because of me, my parents would think I’m a disaster like they always thought me to be.” He glared to the ground. “I’m not a screw up.”

 

“No, we’re a bunch of screw ups.” Alucard said. “But people are just too scared to take us. That’s why they stay away. They just can’t be on our level.”

 

“Come on, how about some burgers at Eppie’s? I got loads of cash that could last us for a month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing Alucard and Gusion. I love these two as non-related siblings. (And I do enjoy shipping Claude x Gusion heh heh heh)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 6 chapters in my folder but i'm so damn busy and the wifi here is shit. I miss home just for that.

 

 

 

“Please, I’ll give back the money I borrowed. I swear.”

 

Martis looked unamused. “That’s what you said last few months.” He stared at the short middle aged man sitting in front of him. He was bald and a bit on the chubby side. He wore a floral blue shirt and shorts. Moskov and Leomord stood sandwiching the man in the middle.

 

“Moskov has been watching your shop.” Martis continued. “He said to me that your shop has been having a lot of customers lately. If you could collect 1000 golds each week, then you should have been able to pay half of your debt to me.”

 

“My-My shop hardldy have any customers these days.” The man begged. Sweat was dotting his forehead. “I’m not lying.”

 

Martis gestured to Moskov. The purple haired young man took out something from underneath his jacket and threw it on the table. Photographs spilled all over the table. “Care to explain why are there so many crowds at your shop? Or did you just invited a lot of random strangers for your son’s birthday?”

 

The Ashura King leaned against his seat. “Speaking of which, how’s your son? I heard he’s…special…”

 

The man had more fear layered on his already scared face. “Please, not my son. He’s the only one I have since my wife died.”

 

“Then you should know better than to gamble my money when you managed to collect them from your daily profit.” Martis growled like a lion. “I wonder what would your son say if I pay him a visit. He probably won’t care who I am thanks to his childish behavior.”

 

“Don’t do anything to my son, I’m begging you. He got that syndrome since he was a kid.”

 

“Using your son so you can get away from paying your debt?” Martis chuckled. “Pitiful.” He then turned to Moskov and Leomord. “Go to his house and shop. Take everything. If he thinks he can take away my money, then I’ll take away your fortune. Maybe I should test drive that new Jaguar you just won from the last poker game.”

 

Moskov and Leomord smirked at each other before leaving the house. The man panicked in his seat. “Wait, wait, please don’t do this. I’ll pay you all the money. I promise.”

 

Martis rolled his eyes. He pulled out a gun from the drawer of the coffee table. He clicked the gun and pointed at the man. The victim froze at the sight of the weapon in Martis’s hand. “I’m doing you a favor so you can see your dead wife again. Say hi to her for me.”

 

__Bang!_ _

__

“Clean this up.” Martis said to his men. He placed the gun back in the drawer and left the living room. He walked out to the balcony and leaned against the railing. The morning air was fresh and cool but Martis was not enjoying it. He felt nothing. To him, it was just a weather. Nothing tranquil coming from it.

 

He watched the cars on the highway and the ant sized people walking around the streets. The noises make the city alive. The chirping birds from trees or some perched on the balcony railing. He used to enjoy this scenery. A mug of coffee steaming and a drink from it while standing on the balcony. The fresh morning air hitting him giving his body a slight chill.

 

But that was just a part of his memory.

 

If only she was loyal to him. If only she didn’t sleep with that man. Why did she have to do that? What has he done wrong to deserve this?

 

“Stupid bitch.” He growled walking away from the balcony. The body was packed tightly in a large black trash bag and the blood was all cleaned. Lucky his couches were leather. It would be devastating to get rid of the bloodstains if his seats weren’t leather.

 

Martis walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a beer bottle and popped open the cap. He heard a soft meow as he was taking huge gulps of the liqour. Martis looked down and saw a black cat with purple hoodie looking up at him. “Hey there, buddy. Where have you been?”

 

Helcurt meowed and purred as he was being stroked. “You hungry, pal?” Martis grabbed the cat food box from the cabinet when he got a loud meow as an answer. “You’re getting fat. I should put you on a diet.”

 

Helcurt hissed at Martis’s remark. He walked around his food bowl and watched the brown pellets being poured. A pink tongue darted out, licking his lips at the food. He meowed at Martis and ate the food, crunching noises filling the kitchen area. “Yeah sure. Enjoy Your Fat-ness.” He got another hiss in return.

 

People would surely be laughing at him. Martis, the mafia king, keeps a cat as a pet. Most people would think of a Doberman or any other aggressive dogs as a pet but no, Martis kept a cat in his home. He didn’t remember how he got Helcurt. He just found Helcurt in the streets fighting against a group of stray cats. The others were injured but Helcurt only got injured the minimal. Martis adopted the cat because he was impressed by its survival instincts.

 

Helcurt is just like any other cats. Lazy, demanding and always like to judge you from far away. Helcurt would be asleep most of the time and hardly reacted to any toys. He would get fussy and annoying if Martis fed him late. He’s always hissing when you get close but meows for food. Fuckin bastard.

 

 

Martis sat on his bed. The beer bottle was half empty and in his hands. Martis stared at the ground. His mind was a blank void. There was no thoughts in his head. It was just an empty cavern. The betrayal from that night left him feeling nothing but anger. Angry at her daring to cheat on him. On his bed. In his house.

 

And he never regret pulling the damn trigger on those two.

 

The sound of the gun still rings in his ear to this day. Everytime he pulled the trigger, he thought of that night. The victim at the end of the gun is always replaced by that girl’s face. The messy black hair and smeared make-up from the sex she just had. The stone shock expression on her face after he shot her boyfriend dead. And the expression stayed even after a bullet on her forehead.

 

Martis did not just kill his ex and her boyfriend that night. The gun also put a bullet to his own heart. He felt dead and lifeless ever since then. There was no feeling when he kills. Instead, he felt joy and calmness from it. So he killed more and more and more. Those people who were late to pay his debt- well, he gave them two options; either be quick to pay up or talk to his gun. The second option was always taken.

 

Martis hardly killed those in debt. He kept giving them a chance to pay and if they refused he only ordered his men to either beat them up or trash their shops. But since her, Martis took the liberty as the God of Death.

 

And he loved it.

 

“Martis.” A voice called from behind. Leomord stood behind him with his hands on the couch. “The S.A.B.E.R squad just caught three of our men. Our intel confirms it.”

 

Martis groaned inwardly. When the killing spree went up, the governement, Moniyan sent out an elite squad to hunt him down. They were the S.A.B.E.R squad, a group of professionals in capturing the world’s most dangerous criminals. And they never fail the task. He managed to stay away from their radars for a long time but he doubt he could stay away forever.

 

“Tell the boys to stay low.” He said. “There’s nothing we can do. S.A.B.E.R is our biggest threat. Until we can find their weakness, do not try to attack them.”

 

“Got it, boss.” Leomord turned away and walked out of the apartment. Once he had left, Martis sank down on his chair. The migraine in his head was pounding like a drum. He needed a drink.

 

He needed another visit to the bar.

 

*********

 

“Getting ready for work?”

 

Alucard turned to Gusion who was standing at the bathroom door. He capped the eyeliner he was using. “What else? If I’m not out there, we can’t pay the rent or even have food on the table.”

 

“But you said we have enough money for months.”

“That’s what I thought.” He said, brushing his long silver hair. He just dyed it back to silver, covering any traces of blond. Alucard pulled his hair into a low ponytai, throwing the tail over one shoulder. He wore a red checkered shirt and jeans. “But you never know what’s gonna come hit you in the future. We might be using a lot of money and the next thing you know, we’re back to square one.”

 

Gusion sighed and crossed his arms. “You know, you could get a better job than this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don’t know.” The brunette shrugged. “A cashier or a pump attendant at a gas station. Just, something other than a hooker.”

 

Alucard stared at Gusion in the mirror. “I’m sorry Gusion. But I have my reasons not to have a decent job like you said. I’m trying to keep myself safe by working in the streets, doesn’t matter how disgusting it is.”

 

He turned away from the mirror and headed to the brunette. He smiled and brushed the hair from Gusion’s face. “Doesn’t matter what we do, as long as we’re happy, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“I’ll be home in the morning as usual.” Alucard said, snatching his wallet and ID from the nightstand. “There’s some leftovers in the fridge. Knock yourself out.”

 

“Be careful!”

 

“I will.”

 

Alucard walked down the stairs, nodding at the landlord on his way out. The night was a bit cool and he instantly regretted not bringing a jacket. It was still early so the streets were full with people and cars. Alucard was heading for the same bar he always goes to every night for ‘work’. It was not a famous one but it sure helped him gain some money. The club was another but he usually goes there on the weekends. That place was packed with people and the possibility for getting some cash is high.

 

The blue and violet neon lights came into view. Big burly men entered the bar and hollering greets welcomed them. The roars muffled when the glass door closed. Alucard noticed there were eyes watching. Some watching him in disgust and some watching him in lust. He was used to these stares.

 

With a job like his, surely these stares are common.

 

 

There was an empty seat by the bar counter but Alucard prefered to sit on someone’s lap. His eyes scanned the bar, trying to look for possible customers. There were bikers which he knew better to stay away from. There was a lone, completely drunk business man by the counter. There was another man, old enough to be his father, walking out of the restroom. He didn’t care who’s the target. All he wanted was a fuck and cash.

 

“Well, hello.” Alucard muttered when his eyes landed on a familiar figure. Long white hair and black leather jacket, all alone in the far end of the bar - the VIP area. Alucard smirked as he sauntered over to his first target. The man seemed to be oblivious to his presence. His head was kept low and his table was covered with shot glasses and empty bottles.

 

Alucard walked over to his table and placed one hand in the man’s view. “Still drinking alone, handsome?”

 

******

 

 

Martis had left his apartment somewhere in the afternoon. He took his bike and went for a ride around the country side. He just wanted to get away from the noises in the city. His ex-girlfriend, the S.A.B.E.R squad - they were messing around in his head. Staying at home doing nothing only drives him insane. If he goes to work, finding people who’s in debt with him might cause him to be in a killing spree and it will make matters worst.

 

Listening to roars of his engine and the seagulls in the sky, it blocked off his problems from doing any damage to his sanity. He was already on the edge and he didn’t need the final push.

 

Martis rode his bike all day and headed back to the city when the sun goes down. He arrived a dusk and decided for a bar to drink. The club’s booming music might give him a headache and a bar is not as chaotic as the club might be. He walked into the bar and headed straight for the VIP section. It’s not really a VIP section but it’s far away from others.

 

He ordered for whiskey and drink it one bottle after another. Soon, his mind became foggy and he was drunk. Somehow, being drunk made him so calm. Martis didn’t know why but he loved it. Probably because it kept him from thinking too much about his problems.

 

And he got all the peace he can get.

 

“Still drinking alone, handsome?”

 

So much for peace and quiet.

 

“Whadya want?” He groaned, not looking at the person invading his privacy. He heard the leathers squeaked meaning that the person sat down in front of him.

 

“You look so lonely.” The man, probably a hooker, said, more like purred. A hand touched his forearm very lighty, as if ghosting on his skin. It went up and down, softly tickling him. But it only annoyed the Ashura King. “How about I be your drinking buddy?”

 

“No thanks.” Martis grumbled. The hooker pouted. Martis looked from the corners of his eyes. The alcohol made his vision a bit blurry but he could recognised some feature. Silver hair in a low ponytail, red checkered shirt, eyeliners, purple lips…

 

“Haven’t we met before?”

 

The hooker nodded. “Yeah, at the Buffer Club. You brought me home with you.” He smiled and leaned closer, whispering into Martis’s ear. “I like the sex you gave me that time, it was sooooo hot.”

 

“I thought I gave you enough money for you to stay away from me.”

 

“You did pay me but you said nothing about that.”

 

Martis turned to the hooker, visibly annoyed. “I just wanna be alone for tonight. I don’t need some slut be my ‘drinking buddy’. So why don’t you go suck someone else’s dick?”

 

The hooker looked annoyed as well, probably because he was getting nowhere. He abruptly stood up, nose high. “Fine, enjoy your night, loser.” He snapped before stomping out of the bar, losing all the grace he had earlier. Martis sighed and tried to rejoice the peace that was lost a few moments ago.

 

But when that hooker left, Martis couldn’t enjoy the peace he’s having.He felt as if he had just lost something important. He growled and stood up. He left the bar after paying for his drinks. The alcohol was clogging his systems, so a ride on his bike would be a terrible idea. So he decided for a walk until he’s sober enough to ride his bike home.

 

There were less people in the streets, considering it was getting late. Martis brought his jacket tighter around his body for warmth. It was very cold tonight to the point he exhaled mist. The cold season is coming soon and the streets would be covered in a blanket of white snow. People would be staying in their homes, huddled in front of a fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate in hands.

 

Martis never had much special activities in any holidays. Maybe he did in the past but now, he hardly care if he’s murdering someone on Christmas. To him, it’s just like any other day. Miserable and boring.

 

The memory of her came into his mind again. They were huddling on the sofa in the living room, a thick blanket over their shoulders as they watched whatever’s shown on Netflix. The weather was cold but they stayed with each other’s shared body heat. Occasionally he would sneak kisses on her head and she would hummed in approval - a symphony for his ears.

 

 

Oh how he wished for that moment to last. He had thought of their future - their engagement, the wedding and even the future of their family. He even bought a ring. He was going to propose to her but no…

 

She just had to go and cheat on him.

 

Martis leaned against the wall, face in his hand. The migraine was thumping hard in his head like a force of a hammer. He had hoped the alcohol may drown out any memories or the faint voices of her. It was driving him insane because no matter how much he hated her, Martis still loved her.

 

“I said, I’m not interested. Now fuck off!”

 

Martis’s head snapped up when he heard a voice from the alley. It sounded familiar but he was too intoxicated to remember. “Oh come on. You’re suppose to give us a good time.” Another voice said. The sound of that voice made Martis’s stomach churn. Disgusting.

 

“I’m in a bad mood and I only wanted to go home.”

 

“Baby, don’t be like that.”

 

Martis leaned slightly to see what was all the ruckus about. He saw the hooker from earlier, pinned to the wall by some amateur street gang. The hooker looked extremely pissed like a cat, hissing at the enemies. The one who pinned him, probably the leader, had a disgusting smirk on his face.

 

“Your job is to make us have a good time. Besides…” He looked up and down. “You look pretty hot, tonight.”

 

“Not a chance, kid.” The hooker spat. “So why don’t you crawl back to your make believe headquarters and plan your next candy shop robbery.”

 

“Nah, I’m just looking for an ass to fuck.” The leader grabbed the hooker and spun him around, pushing him to the wall. The hooker cried out and tried to struggle free as the street gang started to unbutton his jeans. It was pulled to his ankle along with his underwear, exposing his pale buttocks.

 

The other horny members stared in awe at the hooker’s ass. The leader unzipped his pants and pulled out his flacid cock. His finger wrapped around it and slowly pumped the organ. “Why don’t you boys have some fun first? I’ll be the last one.”

 

The hooker exclaimed when he was suddenly pushed down to his knees. Before he could register what was going on, someone shove a dick into his mouth. It caught the hooker by surprise. He tried to pull away but a hand kept his head still.

 

“Suck it.” A voice commanded. Martis watched the hooker giving a half-hearted blowjob. He wanted to throw up at how the other members were rubbing their cocks at the hooker’s face. In his mind, he was considering whether he should help the hooker or just ignore him. Somehow, he just couldn’t stand there, looking at the hooker being sexually abused. Yes, he’s a hooker but he still needs his personal space.

 

“Hey, why don’t you pick on someone your own size!” Martis suddenly yelled. The street gang turned to him. The leader growled as he glared at Martis, probably annoyed at how his night was being interrupted. His members had stuffed their dicks back in their pants, ready for a battle that might happen.

 

“Who’re you?” The leader provoked. “You wanna pick a fight, buddy? You can’t even walk straight.”

 

Martis scoffed. “Don’t tempt me. So why don’t you kids go back home and no one gets hurt?”

 

The street gang laughed at his remark. “Yeah, but we got something better in mind.”

 

One of the members suddenly lunged forward with his fist. Despite his druken state, Martis managed to catch the fist with his hand. He pulled the guy forward and delivered his own punch to the face. With that one stumbled back another member came to attack along with another following behind.

 

Martis dodged the first attack and countered the second one by catching the arm before twisting it around. The victim screamed in pain before Martis kicked him on the ass, sending him stumbling to the piles of trash bags. The members kept on fighting but they were getting beaten by the Ashura King.

 

The hooker noticed the gang being occupied and took this chance to escape. He pulled up his pants and went to hide behind the giant green dumpster. He watched his savior punching and kicking the living daylights out of his attacker.

 

In the end, Martis stood victorious over the unconscious bodies of his challenger. “I’m drunk and can’t walk straight yet you guys couldn’t beat me.” Martis tsk-ed. “Losers…”

 

He turned to the hooker who has hiding from the fight. “Hey, you okay?”

 

The hooker nodded. Martis took it as a sign that his work here is done. The fight got his adrenaline pumping and it felt good. He should get into fights more. Martis turned on his heels. He was about to leave the alley when he heard the hooker calling out to him.

 

“WATCH OUT!”

 

The leader had stood up and stabbed Martis in the stomach with a military knife. The Ashura King dropped to his knees before falling on the ground. “Yeah, but you still lose to a knife.” The leader teased. “Come on. What’s wrong, got weak by a knife? Big deal…”

 

The leader wanted to said something else but someone hit him hard on the head. Growling, he spun around and had a large force on his crotch. It knocked the air out of him before he got punched in the face.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” The hooker growled.

 

Martis looked at the leader’s fallen body. The blood gushing out of him was too much and his intoxicated state made him weaker than he used to. It was hard to stay awake as he head was starting to get dizzy. He lied there, on the ground in the alley on a cold night.

 

Maybe death would be a bit merciful to him than life.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

The first thing Martis felt was the pounding headache. He felt as if he was submerged underwater. There were noises but it sounded muffled. There was a faint light but his eyelids were a bit stubborn to open. He noticed a slight weight on his body and something tickling his bare chest.

 

Eventually Martis opened his eyes. But he closed it when he was met with a blinding bright light. He opened them again when his vision had adjusted to the light. Martis looked around. He was in bed, with the covers over him. But this was not his bed.

 

And this was not his room.

 

Martis tried to recall what had happened before. He remembered the bar, the hooker and then the alley but it started to get a bit fuzzy on that part. But Martis remembered he was fighting a street gang but for what? Why was he in a street fight?

 

“Thank goodness, you’re awake.” A voice startled him. “I thought you were a goner there.”

 

Martis slowly turned his head to meet the owner of the voice. His eyes went big at the sight of the same hooker from last night. He looked a bit different this time. His face was free from the make-up he always put on. His silver hair was free, falling from the sides of his face. He wore an oversized baseball shirt with the collar falling off one shoulder and he also had on a pair of cotton shorts. Martis was a bit stunned by his beauty.

 

“You okay?” The hooker asked, concern on his face with a slight annoyance. “You’re staring at me.”

 

Martis closed his eyes and looked away. “I wasn’t staring. I was thinking.”

 

“What’re you thinking about?” The hooker asked, placing the tray he was holding on the nighstand. “Here, I made some breakfast. I was expecting you to wake up today, since that’s what the doctor told me.”

 

Martis froze at the word ‘doctor’. “I know this is a weird question but, did you send me to the hospital?”

 

The hooker shook his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed. “No, I couldn’t afford to pay the bills. The clinic is a bit less expensive than the hospital.”

 

Martis mentally sighed in relief. One of the members in the S.A.B.E.R squad worked in a hospital in the city. If he was admitted to the hospital, then he would be in great trouble. So he owed this hooker a thank you for saving his life and his freedom.

 

“I wanna thank you, for saving me back there.” The hooker looked down to his lap. “And I’m sorry for getting you hurt as well.”

 

“Don’t be.” Martis sighed. “I’m used to getting stab.”

 

The hooker raised a brow at him. He just shook his head and poured a glass of water from the small jug. “I didn’t get your name, the first time.” He said, handing the glass to Martis. The Ashura King shakily accepted the glass and drank.

 

“It’s Martis.” He said. The hooker hummed before replying.

 

“My name’s Alucard.”

 

“Alucard…” Martis whispered the name. The name felt nice rolling on his tongue. “Is your dad Dracula or did he watched too much of Castlevania on Netflix?”

 

Alucard giggled. “No. I don’t know why my name is Alucard. Maybe it’s because I look like a vampire.” He said, raising his arms to look at the pale skin. Martis studied the hooker in front of him carefully. He looked a lot pale without the make-up and Martis noticed the dark shadows under his eyes. His lips were no longer purple but it was a beautiful rosy colour.

 

His heart was thumping hard in his chest.

 

Martis decided to sit up. He winced when he felt pain on his abdomen. Alucard shot up and helped him to sit. “Be careful, you might open the stitches.”

 

The Ashura King stared at the hooker. Does this man even know that he’s having the leader of the world’s most feared mafia group in his bed? The way he treated Martis, it seemed genuine. Probably because he didn’t know who Martis is but being treated like a normal person. It felt…nice.

 

“The doctor said you might need to visit the clinic again when the wounds are dried, probably more than a few weeks. Just to get the thread out.” Alucard said, handing over the plate of scrambled eggs and toast. Martis’s stomach growled at the sight. He didn’t even notice he was hungry until now.

 

“I’ll be fine. I have my own doctor.” Martis said, shoving the food in his mouth. Alucard looked a bit impressed.

 

“If that’s so then…” He stood up and headed out. A few minutes later, he came back in with a small plastic bag. “Here’s your meds. The doctor told me to give this to you when you wake up.”

 

Martis smirked. “What? You’re planning to rob me by knocking me out?”

 

Alucard raised a brow at him. Then, he smirked at him. “Oh I already took your wallet when you were sleeping, honey.”

 

Why is Martis’s heart thumping harder at that word ‘honey’?

 

 

 

Alucard make Martis take the medicine and finished his breakfast. He fluffed up the pillow and placed it behind Martis as a support for him to sit up. The silver haired hooker adjusted the covers on the bed and pulled up a blanket until Martis’s waist. The Ashura King was struck odd at the treatment he’s getting.

 

Besides, wasn’t he the one who yelled at Alucard to fuck off?

 

“You take a lot of rest, okay?” Alucard said, picking up the tray from the nightstand. “I’ll be outside. Yell if you need me, alright?” He gave a small smile and turned to walk out of the bedroom.

 

The room instantly felt different once he was gone. Martis was hit by a sudden longing. For what? For who? Alucard? Why would he? Alucard was doing this because Martis helped, he was only doing to repay his debt. Besides, Martis should be heading home, his own home not stay at some hooker’s apartment.

 

But it felt nice here.

 

Martis shook his head, growling. The alcohol from last time must have messed up his head. But, he enjoyed having Alucard around. He was suddenly foreign to being alone which he had been doing in forever. He was used to being in solitary and it felt greater ever since the night of his first kill.

 

He growled louder when the thought triggered unwanted memories. It was really hard to shake it off. It was as if he was cursed to remember it every single day. Her face, the blood, the gun shot - it was all too clear in his memory.

 

Martis huffed and pulled the blanket over his head. He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep might help him forget of that dreadful night.

 

 

********

 

 

Alucard placed down the empty glass he was drinking from. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he didn’t know how to stop it. He never felt like this before. All nervous with butterflies in his stomach. And he was starving to talk more with Martis.

 

He’s only doing this to repay the kindness, nothing else, right?

 

The the lock on the door jiggled and the door swung open. A stressed out looking figure stumbled into the house. Gusion looked like he just got run over by a truck. His hair was a mess. His face would scare any demons back to their holes. “Hey…” He said, voice low almost inaudible.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Just tired.” Gusion muttered, dragging himself to his room. He zombie walked all the way, back haunched and his bag hanging over one shoulder. Alucard just watched him until the door closed. He gave a small laugh and went to make his little brother something to eat. Knowing Gusion, he probably go nuts over some cheese fries. There was some frozen burger patties in the freezer, maybe he could make a burger for him and Gusion.

 

“I should make one for Martis.” He mumbled to himself. The frozen fries and beef patties were taken out of the fridge and placed on the counter to slowly defrost. The other ingredients like cheese and veggies were also placed on the counter. Alucard played his playlist on Spotify and left his phone on the kitchen table. He began washing and cutting the veggies for the burgers, mainly just the lettuce, onion, tomatoes and pickles. The cheese was melted in a small saucepot and the fries were sizzling in the fryer.

 

Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

 

Did he made a wrong turn? Was it his decisions that got him tumbling into this life?

 

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around

 

“Guess I am…” He muttered to himself. Alucard add the finishing touches on the meal and place them on the table. He took out a large bottle of Coke and poured two glasses of it. Seeing that everything is set, Alucard went over to Gusion’s room and knocked on the door. When he heard an answer, he opened the door and walked inside.

 

The brunette was by the desk, an open book in his hands. “What’s up, Alu?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just that I made cheese fries.” Alucard gestured to the table. “Come on, while it’s hot.”

 

Gusion still had that tired look in his eyes but at the mention of cheese fries made the brunette sparkle. He literally jumped off his eat and walked straight to the table. He was salivating at the sight of the burgers and fries with still melting cheese. Immediately his stomach started to grumble. “Wow! Thanks!”

 

Alucard smiled, ruffling Gusion’s hair. The brunette quickly sat down and ate his food. The silver haired sat down as well and helped himself with some cheese fries. It was quiet today in the apartment. The usually noisy neighbours were quiet which was a rare blessing to the two. Just an upbeat song playing from the radio and the noises from the city.

 

A simple life they’re living. Gusion would go to school in the morning and returned in the afternoon or in the evening if he has extra class. Alucard would stay at home for the whole day, makes breakfast and lunch for the two of them. After dinner, he would leave for ‘work’ and came back near dawn. Most of the money he earned goes to Gusion’s school fees. But being a rich kid once, Gusion had managed to live off on his own money and saved the ones Alucard gave him.

 

“How’s the guy in your bedroom?” The brunette asked finishing the last bite of his burger.

 

“He woke up when you’re still in school.” Alucard licked the cheese off his fingers. “His name’s Martis.”

 

“Martis?” Gusion mused. “Sounds familiar.”

 

Alucard raised a brow at him. “You know who Martis is?” he asked. Gusion gulped down his Coke. He placed down his glass and shrugged.

 

“I don’t know it’s just that, I’ve think I’ve heard of him before.”

 

Alucard hummed and stood up. “Probably you got mixed up with someone else.” He picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. “You have any plans for today?”

 

“Eat, sleep, repeat.”

 

Alucard snorted. “Yeah sure.” He turned on the faucet and picked up a sponge. “Make sure you do your homework. The last thing I need is a call from your teacher.” He warned.

 

Gusion rolled his eyes, leaving for his own room. “Yes, Mom.” He teased. Alucard shot him a look before going back to his chores. He’s not that fond of housework but he had nothing better to do. Besides, it’s better than to just leave the plates piling and get it all crusty. Even though the counters were sparkling clean, he still couldn’t resist wiping any invisible dirt from the counter. It’s not an OCD (he had checked) but he just couldn’t find anything better to do.

 

Alucard had long stopped going to school ever since he ran from that house. When Gusion’s not at home, he would be going to his room, going through the brunette’s notes and books. Alucard let Gusion do anything he pleases because nothing stopped him from coming out as the top student in his school. Alucard didn’t know what got him to excel in his academics. His bet was mostly on Gusion’s desire to prove to his family of his worth.

 

He smiled at the thought of their dysfunctional family. Just two young men, living together far from the clutches of their demons. Alucard was looking for freedom once he ran away from his foster father while Gusion was fighting for his own future. Gusion may be getting closer to what he’s wishing for but Alucard…well, he’s happy with what he has.

 

The hooker heard the door swung open and turned around. Martis leaned against the doorframe, a hand over his abdomen where the stab wound was. He was fully clothed and he looked like he was preparing to leave. “Wait, you’re leaving?” Alucard exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, can’t stay here for too long.”

 

Alucard had concern on his face. He abandoned his work in the kitchen and hurried to Martis. “No, you can’t leave yet. You’re still hurt.”

 

Martis felt warm at the emotion Alucard was giving. Would she react the same way if he got hurt?

 

 _ _No no, stop that.__ Martis thought, shaking his head. He opened his eyes and noticed Alucard staring at him. He cleared his throat. “I appreciate the kindness but I have to go. My friends might be looking for me.”

 

“Oh…” Alucard said. “Hmm, well at least use my phone and call your friend to pick you up. You’re not planning to walk back to your place, right?” The hooker raised a brow at him.

 

 _ _What is he? A mind reader?__ Martis held back the laugh in his throat. The amount of concern showed by a sex worker is amusing to him. He wanted to stay and learn more about him but surely his men would be losing their heads if he didn’t show up.

 

“I can walk. I’ll be alright.”

 

“No, but…”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Alucard looked a bit annoyed. The way he puffed out his cheeks, his scrunched up nose and the eyebrows coming together in a frown. Martis really really wanted to know more about Alucard. He looked like a fun person. He wanted to stay but he more oppressing issue at the moment.

 

The hooker sighed in defeat. “Fine, but I’m going to ignore if you end up dying in an alleyway.”

 

“Is that how you repay someone who saved your life in an alleway?”

 

“I would have done something nicer if that hero of mine has the brain to realize he’s still injured to walk a mile away from here.”

 

 _ _Hero of mine, eh?__ Martis’s heart was beating hard against his chest. “Thanks but I have to get going.”

 

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Alucard said, rolling his eyes. Martis smirked as he walked to the door.

 

“What? No goodbyes?”

 

Alucard turned to him, his face written with confusion. “Why are you acting like we’re a couple?”

 

That felt like a knife to his reality. Martis’s smirk was gone almost instantly and realization finally hit him. Alucard was right. Why is he acting like this? Why is he expecting more affection from Alucard when he was only doing this to repay him?

 

Affection?

 

“See ya.” He said, closing the door behind him.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

“Ngh!”

 

They both moaned loudly as they reached climax. Alucard held on the wall as support, moaning when the cock slid out of his hole. White semen dripped out of pulsating hole onto the ground. Alucard stayed still, pressed to the wall, panting for breath and trying to calm down from the adrenaline of the sex. He heard the zipper from behind and shuffling of currency notes.

 

A handful of green notes was shoved into his face. Alucard shakily took it, smiling at his client. “Pleasure doing business with you, honey.”

 

The man grunt, leaving the stall. Alucard ripped a toilet paper and wiped the remains from his hole. He pulled up his pants and walked out of the stall. He winced from the pain of the sex but it was not that bad. He washed his hands at the sink and pulling out his eyeliner from his back pocket. The fading eyeliner and dark purple lipstick were reapplied. The hooker sprayed a generous amount of cologne. He fixed his hair and left the men’s room.

 

The club was as lively as always. The music was thumping from the speakers with complete control by the dj. Bright colourful lights blinded him as he made his way to the bar. He needed a drink before finding another client.

 

“Just whiskey please.” He said, sitting down. Alucard rested his hand on his hands, nursing a sudden pounding headache. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. It had been a week since the incident with Martis. They never met each other after that awkward day. Alucard didn’t know what happened to him when he walked out the door. Is he okay? Is he dying in the alleyway? He didn’t care. Martis was just another random person in his life.

 

So why is he having weird feelings in his stomach at the thought of that man? Alucard’s heart was beating hard against his chest and his stomach had butterflies in it.

 

You said love is messed up

You said it don’t work

You don’t wanna try, no no.

 

Baby I’m no stranger

To heartbreak and the pain of

Always being let go

 

He immediately drink when the bartender placed down his glass. The alcohol burning in his throat was pleasant. The way it slowly fog his head was a delightful feeling. He felt numb when he took in his second glass. Was it his second glass? Surely he had some to drink before his previous client.

 

His body was slowly swaying to the song being played. It was nothing like the usual upbeat music. The song was more relaxing and peaceful.

 

And I know there’s no making this right

And I know there’s no changing your mind

But we both found each other tonight

So if love is more than just a waste of your time

 

Waste it on me, waste it one me

Tell me why not waste it one me, waste it on me

Baby why not waste it on me, waste it on me

Tell why not waste it on me

 

Has Alucard ever been on a relationship? He can’t remember but he was sure he had never been in one. His childhood was more in the hospital and orphanage. His teen was spent getting hurt and abused by his foster father. He lived his life in fear and isolating himself from others. He had no other human contact than that man.

 

So Alucard was never in a relationship and he was scared to be in love. He saw what love has done to his parents. They did not die from an accident. They were murdered out of jealousy. And he had been tricked into thinking that his foster father loved him. That man was cunning with treating him nicely and turned to abuse when Alucard was most vurnurable.

 

He got hurt due to love.

 

Once, Alucard dared himself to love someone. He had a crush on a guy when he was working at the club. With the money he had, he bought himself fresh clothes and tried to hide his identity as a hooker. They went on dates and Alucard thought he found the peace he was looking for but it was just a lie.

 

When his ex found out his real side, they got into a fight. It ended up with Alucard crying on the floor and his ex leaving him. He never turned around. The look of disgust and betrayal on his face was something he could never forget. And with that, Alucard decided to never fall in love again.

 

Why love Gusion? Alucard loved Gusion as a friend and a brother. He wanted someone else in that house. He needed to know that he was not alone. With Gusion around, he managed to hold on to that tiny amount of sanity he had left. If, by some twisted Fate, Gusion left him…

 

…Alucard might die.

 

Gusion had always asked why he enjoyed being a prostitute. Alucard could have gone for better jobs but why a hooker? His answer, he was trying to not fall in love again. Being a sex worker, people come and go in your life. They never stay. They only stay to use him for pleasure and he was thrown aside when they’re done. There were no affections in his work. There were only lust and desire.

 

He asked the bartender for his next glass.

 

******

 

Martis never left home.

 

He stayed in his apartment, sometimes standing by the balcony with a vape and a bottle of beer. Leomord and Moskov came in from time to time to be sent out on jobs he could’ve done himself. But Martis was in his worst moods.

 

__Why are you acting like we’re a couple?_ _

__

Why did he? That question had bothered him for days. He noticed how nice he was to Alucard. Something he had not done in a long time. Why Alucard though? Was it because he helped him after he got stabbed? But that doesn’t sound like a concrete reason as to why he can act all nice around someone else.

 

A voice at the back of his mind suggested something that made him laugh. Love. There’s no way Martis had fallen for Alucard. Alucard is a hooker. Well, that’s may be not a proper point but still, there was no way he could be in love with Alucard.

 

__Are you sure? Then, what about her?_ _

__

Shut up, he thought to himself.

 

__Why did you fall in lover with her? She may not be a hooker but you love her anyway._ _

__

She means nothing.

 

__Nothing? Then why do you keep having memories of her? Doesn’t sound like nothing…_ _

__

Get out of my head.

 

__You love her but she didn’t love you back, and you know it. She wants your money more than anything._ _

__

“And I was stupid for not seeing that.” He mumbled. Martis sighed, throwing his head back on his seat. He stared at the ceiling. The voice in his head was gone now, which was a blessing.

 

Yes, she was only after his money. But Martis was too drunk in love to even notice that their relationship was one sided. He loved her but she never loved him back. She does but only if he gives her money to buy a new Prada.

 

Guess she deserved that bullet on her forehead.

 

He stopped falling in love afterwards. He showed no interest in having a relationship. Martis enjoyed the fucking but it’s only just that. There is nothing beyond there. There were a lot of girls (and some guys) that came to flirt with him but he plainly turned them down.

 

__Are you scared to be cheated again?_ _

__

As much as he wanted to disagree, but he can’t. It sounded too near to the truth. Yes, he was scared to be cheated again. Martis wanted to move one and start a new relationship but he feared that the same thing would happen all over again. He didn’t want to kill another out of anger. He didn’t want to feel the heartbreak again.

 

__You will have someone to love you back. You just have to brave through the fear._ _

__

*******

 

 

Alucard yawned widely and stretched on his bed. He turned to the clock and it was 10 in the morning. The curtains lowered the intensity of the sunlight so his room was dimly lit. The sleep had fully replenished his energy and he was ready to start another regular day.

 

Alucard did the usual routine; shower, brushing his teeth, changing into clean clothes. Then, he would walk out of his bedroom to make breakfast for himself. When he got home from his ‘work’, he would prepare breakfast for Gusion before he woke up for school. It suprised him seeing the breakfast he made; a simple egg sandwich, was left untouched on the table. Alucard walked close to the table and it was confirmed that Gusion didn’t take his breakfast.

 

The silver haired walked to the door and saw Gusion’s shoes on the rack. It brought more questions to the young man as he headed to the calender in the kitchen. It was still in the weekdays, which meant Gusion should be in school at this hour. Alucard walked over to Gusion’s room. He gently knocked on the door but got no answer. He placed his ear and heard nothing. So, he opened the door and walked inside.

 

There was no one on the bed but it was left unmade. The light in the bathroom was switched on so Alucard walked over. The door was left slightly opened and he pushed it open.

 

“You okay?”

 

The brunette was slumped over the toilet seat. He looked weak as if he had no energy left in his body. Gusion’s skin was slightly coloured from the amounts of time he spent under the sun so seeing him completely pale rang an alarm in the hooker’s head. Alucard knelt down beside his little brother, one hand gently shaking his shoulder. “Gusion?”

 

“Alu…” Gusion whined, voice almost inaudible. His face was scrunched up in discomfort. “Alu, I…I don’t feel so good…” He moaned. His hand was on his stomach.

 

As if to prove his point, the brunette quickly scrambled to bend over the toilet seat. He opened his mouth and throw out the insides of his stomach. Alucard grimaced at Gusion gagging and wheezing. When it was over, the brunette stayed limp.

 

“You want me to call the doctor?”

 

The brunette only nodded slowly. Alucard left him in case he had another vomitting fit and headed to his room. His phone was on the nightstand. Alucard ignored the missed calls and messages from his clients. He scrolled through his previous contacts and found a particular number. He quickly dialled it and brought the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey, Estes, I need help. Gusion’s not feeling well but I don’t think I can come with him to the clinic. Can you come over, please?”

 

“.…”

 

“I’m not sure. I don’t think it’s a fever. His body’s not warm at all but he’s very weak and he just threw up.”

 

“.…”

 

“Okay, see you.”

 

Alucard placed his phone back on the nightstand. He sighed and stood up from the bed. He went to the kitchen and made Gusion some porridge. Even if he’s sick, it doesn’t excuse him from skipping his meals.

 

This was the first time Gusion got this sick. He used to get mild headaches and cold but he recovered pretty quick. Just popped in some Paracetamol and he’s okay after a nap. But seeing him vomiting and limp over the toilet, this was more than a common fever. Could it be from something he ate last night? Alucard doubt it caused by the dinner from last night because they ate the same meal. Probably something he ate from school but Gusion said he only eat something from the vending machine; fruit roll up or a candy bar.

 

Alucard was too lost in thought to realise someone padding in to the kitchen. “What’s cooking?” A groggy voice said. Alucard turned and saw Gusion leaning on the wall.

 

“You should be in bed. Sit down.” He gestured to the seats. Gusion did as told and sat down with his head rested on his arms on the table. “How’re you feeling?” Alucard asked, stirring the porridge.

 

“Like shit….” The brunette groaned. “I don’t remember what I ate yesterday.”

 

“Was it something from school?”

 

“Claude got me chocolate drink from the vending machine.”

 

“I doubt that could give you food poisoning.” Alucard commented. He brought the ladle to his lips and licked the small bit of porridge. He decided to add more salt. When the taste was fine, he turned off the stove and served a bowl of steaming porridge to the sick young man.

 

“I don’t wanna eat.” Gusion groaned. Alucard shook his head.

 

“Your empty stomach will only make things worse.” Alucard sat down. “Eat up.”

 

Gusion whined but he pulled the bowl closer. He took small hesitant filled bites. The taste of the savory porridge shocked his tastebuds and made his stomach growl in hunger. Alucard smiled when Gusion continued to eat his food. At least he doesn’t have an empty stomach.

 

After eating, he brought Gusion back to his room and let the brunette rest. Alucard sat by his side, brushing his fingers through his hair. Gusion seemed to purr slightly at the gesture and his eyelids were slowly falling. Alucard tried not to laugh how the brunette hugged a toy monkey to his chest. (Where did that monkey come from?)

 

It wasn’t long until he heard the doorbell buzzing. Alucard bolted for the door and answered it. Standing in front of his door was a man a few years older than him, but physically looks the same age as he is. The man had long, snow white hair left freely. He had on a sky blue button up shirt and a pair of slacks with a pair of loafers. He carried a duffel bag.

 

“Long time no see. Come in.”

 

“How’s that friend of yours?” Estes asked as he walked in. When Martis got hurt that night in the alley, Alucard called Estes to come over and stitch him up.

 

“He left the moment he woke up. I don’t know what happened to him.” Alucard said, showing Estes Gusion’s bedroom. “The little guy got sick. I think it’s food poisoning.”

 

Estes looked at Gusion’s limp body on the bed and frowned in thought like he always does. Alucard sat by Gusion’s desk, watching the doctor at work. Alucard had long forgotten how he and Estes became friends. But he remembered how they met.

 

Estes lost his job in the General Hospital and it got him depressed very bad. He loved his career in the medical field. He dedicated most of his life in studying medicines and health. When he got fired from doing what he loved, it got the man deep in his feelings like someone who just broke up with someone they love.

 

However, by some twisted fate, Estes managed to open a clinic in the town centre. It may not be as challenging as his work in the hospital but he still got to work in the medical field. Alucard met him when he got hurt by a client. The client was a weird one and was obsessed with the shits in 50 Shades of Grey. For the sake of good money, Alucard had to endure and he got hurt badly. He didn’t go to the hospital so he instead, went to Estes.

 

Estes, at first, didn’t like him for what he did. Alucard didn’t blame him on that. Everyone hates prostitutes except the clients. However, Estes did heal him out of pity despite the initial disgust he felt. Then, Estes once got robbed when he was walking home after closing his clinic. Alucard was near at the time it happened and had taken down the thief. Estes stopped hating Alucard for what he does (he still did, but only at a minimal) and they became close friends. It got closer when Gusion stayed with Alucard.

 

“It seems like food poisoning indeed.” Estes said. “Do you remember what he ate?”

 

Alucard shrugged. “I’m not sure. We had the same thing for breakfast and dinner. Gusion usually buys something from the vending machine at school for lunch.”

 

Gusion weakly nodded. “I prefer Alucard’s cooking.”

 

Estes hummed in response. “Well, I’ll be heading back to my clinic and get the medicines needed. Take the medicine according to the presription and you’ll be fine.”

 

The doctor collected his things and was about to stand up when something caught his eyes. A pitcher of water and a glass sat on the nightstand. Though, it was the pitcher that caught his attention. It was the white specks on the bottom of the pitcher. Estes then noticed more white stuff all over the carpet, but it was almost invisible unless you completely focus on it. The white specks seemed to be floating from above and Estes looked up. He saw the white stuff falling from the ceiling and his mind got the proper conclusion.

 

“Alucard, I’m really sorry.” He said.

 

Anxiety came over the hooker’s face. “Estes?’

 

“You need to take Gusion to the hospital. This is not regular food poisoning. This is something else.” Estes pointed to the water pitcher. “Is this Gusion’s?”

 

“Yeah, he always keep a jug of water in his room. Why?”

 

“You see the stuff in the ceiling. Those are asbestos.” Estes explained. He noticed the horror on Alucard’s face. “There’s asbestos in his water. You need to take Gusion to the hospital. I’ll drive you there.”

 

But Alucard heard none of that. His eyes were locked on the limp body of the person he loved in this house. Gusion, who was so energetic, is now lying limp, sick on the bed. He was poisoned by Alucard. Alucard was responsible because he was the one who let Gusion stay. The boy wouldn’t have been poisoned if he stayed someplace better than a run-down apartment.

 

“Gusion, I’m so sorry.” He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Estes stood up and patted his back. “You can apologies later but now, it’s important if we get Gusion to the hospital sooner.”

 

“Can’t you do it?”

 

“As much as I want to but my clinic doesn’t have enough tools for diagnosis. You need to take him to the hospital. I can help with the finances.”

 

Alucard was still against the idea but he nodded anyway. For the sake of his little brother, he would do anything to keep him safe. Alucard brought his arms underneath the brunette and lifted him up. He and Estes walked to a Prius parked near the apartment. Alucard sat at the back while Estes got in the driver’s seat.

 

“I’m sorry, Gusion.” He brought their foreheads together. “Please, forgive me. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“What?!”

 

Moskov visibly flinched. He took a deep breath to keep his composure. “Leomord got shot. They sent him to the hospital. We’re trying to get him out.”

 

Martis sighed and sat down. “Just lucky that the S.A.B.E.R doesn’t know about Leomord. I’ll head to the hospital myself.”

 

Moskov looked shocked. “What? But Martis, they know who you are. You can’t just go out in public like that. Especially the hospital where Rafaela works.”

 

“Rafela got Argus in her head. She may work for the S.A.B.E.R but she’s more into treating Argus’s sanity.” Martis said, standing up. “I’ll see Leomord and find out how to get him out of this mess. You know who’s the one that shot him.”

 

“We’re still looking for the guy.”

 

“Keep looking.” Martis snatched his keys from the bowl. “I won’t be home until night. You’re in charge until I get back.”

 

********

 

Alucard sat staring at the corridor. He couldn’t look at Gusion on the hospital bed. The evidence of his guilt. The feeling was eating him alive and it was extremely painful to bear.

 

__Anything you touch gets ruined. You’re that worthless_ _

__

Alucard gasped.

 

__I don’t understand why she loved him so much. And why is it that you had to look like her? Why do you need to have her face?_ _

__

__I’m sorry, daddy._ _

__

__You think sorry can help? It’s so easy to apologise for everything huh?_ _

__

__Daddy…_ _

__

__Yeah, keep calling me that. Call me daddy when I push you on that bed. Got it?_ _

__

“Are you okay, sir?”

 

Alucard jolted back to reality. He turned and saw a nurse looking at him. Alucard cleared his throat and stood up straight from his haunced position. He relaxed his tense shoulders. “I-I’m fine. Thank you.”

 

The nurse hummed and walked past him. Alucard watched her go and sighed. His words bothered him even if he had long left that house. It haunted him day by day and it appeared in his nightmare. Gusion helped by letting him know that he’s not alone.

 

But now, even Gusion got hurt. By him. How is he suppose to live peacefully on that?

 

__A screw up. That’s what you are._ _

 

“I’m not.” He whimpered.

 

__You ruin everything you touch._ _

__

“No, I don’t.” Alucard furiously wiped away the tear that threatened to fall. He took a shaky breath and walked away from the corridor. He didn’t have he guts to see Gusion. What a coward…

 

Is he? Alucard thought to himself. His life had always turned for the worse since he was little. His real parents died by car accident when they were heading home from work. He was placed in an orphanage and a man adopted him. By some cruel fate, his step father abused him, physically and sexually. Not to mention emotionally. Alucard had to play the obedient housewife, cooked for him, clean up the house, taking care of his needs even in bed.

 

And he escaped when he has had enough.

 

But it felt like a curse. Alucard tried to live normal but the effects of the abuse made him unable to be normal. People got freaked out by his episodes and he was scared to be left out again, so he worked as a hooker. His clients hardly complained when he’s having an episode; crying, shouting profanities. Instead, they took is a sexual drive.

 

Gusion never knew of his episodes. Alucard tried not to show it. He wanted to live normal and he wanted a family of his own. Having Gusion around made him feel better, like a healing balm. But now,

 

He screwed up again.

 

******

 

Martis stared at Leomord’s body on the bed. The man was unconscious from post surgery and it would be only a matter of time until he wakes up. Leomord was Martis’s best man in the group. Losing him would mean losing another life.

 

Martis had several possible suspects in his head. When living in the mafia world, it’s not just the cops he has to worry about. There are rivalling groups that tried to take him down and whoever it is, they dared to attack Martis’s partner. They thought that taking down either Leomord or Moskov would weaken the Ashura King but no, it only anger him. And it is never a wise choice.

 

He sighed and walked out of the room. The sight of Leomord made his blood boil. It would only make it worse if he stayed longer.

 

Martis walked out of the room when a figure walked past him. White hair messed up and shoulders haunched. He wore a shirt that was twice his size and pyjama pants. Martis didn’t recognize at first but when the figure slightly lifted his head, he finally notice who it was.

 

“Alucard?”

 

The figure froze and turned. Alucard face was deeply pale and he had dark bags under his eyes. “Yes?” He answered, weakly.

 

“You okay?” Why is he acting all so concerned? Maybe it’s because he knew Alucard.

 

“I’m okay.” Alucard mumbled. Martis felt something was wrong but he chose not to pry.

 

“You wanna, have a drink? I was heading to the cafeteria for coffee. You want some.”

 

Alucard seemed to be thinking at first before nodding. He followed beside Martis with his head down. He looked to be on the submissive, as if he was defeated. He wasn’t like this during their last meeting. Alucard may seem a bit soft but he had a cheerful aura comparing to this Alucard. He looked broken.

 

Martis didn’t buy him a drink at the cafeteria. He, instead, drove them away from the hospital and headed to town. Though Martis didn’t stop at a bar, he stopped his car in front of a coffee shop. Alucard looked at the bright neon lights of a smiling coffee cup. He saw Martis got out the car and followed.

 

“You said we were having coffee at the cafeteria.”

 

“I prefer my coffee with more than a teaspoon of sugar.” Martis replied, opening the door. There was only a small number of people in the shop. Standing behind the counter was a young girl in her late teens. She had lavender skin a shade darker than Martis. Her hair was dark and she wore a headband with tiny horns on it. When she turned to him, the smiles on her face was gone.

 

“The fuck are you here?”

 

“Selena, long time no see.”

 

Selena growled. “I thought my sister chased you out from our shop the last time you were here.”

 

“Oh come on. It was just once. I promise I’ll pay this time.”

 

“That’s what you said the night she chased you out with a rolling pin.”

 

Alucard watched them bicker and looked around the coffee shop. It was lightly decorated with the typical chalkboard menu hanging above the counter. Small packets of specially blended coffee powder were in the woven basket by the cashier. Various pastries were displayed in a glass box for customers to see and Alucard caught the scent of freshly made coffee.

 

He turned when he felt someone nudging him. Martis gestured his head to the menu. “Pick your coffee.”

 

Alucard turned to the counter, to the chalkboard menu and to Selena who was waiting patiently. His eyes scanned the menu again and he decided for something random. “Just caramel latte, please.”

 

Selena smiled and punched the numbers on the cash register. “At least someone here knows his manner.”

 

Martis rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I’ll take the long black. What’s the price?”

 

“Oh you’re actually paying now?” Selena smirked. “What got into you? Is he your boyfriend?”

 

Alucard choked at the comment. Martis scoffed at it. “Does every guy or girl I bring in here need to have some relationship with me of some sort?” He said, folding his arms over his chest. It made the sleeves of his shirt stretched over his muscles and Alucard found himself staring at them.

 

Selena gave a judging look but said nothing. “As long as you’re paying, I don’t give a shit.” She pressed a key and the total amount was displayed for Martis to see. She ripped the order paper and pressed on Karina’s chest, who was passing by. “We got order from our douche.”

 

“Be gentle.” Martis said, smirking. “I’m still your paying customer.”

 

Karina rolled her eyes and headed for the coffee station. Selena turned back to the counter, gesturing the two men to step aside. She put on her sweet smile as she attended to the next customer. Martis walked ahead of Alucard, heading for the seats near the glass window.

 

The smell of coffee oddly relaxed him. All the worries and guilt he felt earlier was gone. Though, not fully. Alucard sat opposite of Martis. The man had taken out his phone and scrolled through whatever was on screen. Alucard didn’t feel like checking his phone as he was sure it was full of his clients’ messages and missed calls. He’s not in the mood to work but he had to. For the sake of Gusion.

 

The hooker turned his gaze to the window. People walked by in their thick coats and wooly hats. Mist was exhaled from their lips. Cars drove passed with their headlights on as the evening was getting closer to its peak. It was not the winter but the weather was still very chilly. Some prefered to stay inside their homes, huddled up in front of a fire.

 

He and Gusion would be huddled under one blanket with hot chocolates in their hands.

 

Can he still have that experience again after all this?

 

Alucard had heard of asbestos poisoning before. Some say its not fatal if swallowed (unless you had a huge chunk of it) but some say asbestos can cause cancer if it manages to get inside the body via breathing or ingestion. Cancer is not a minor thing. It’s not a disease that can be cured with medication. Sure, cancer is treated with chemotherapy and radiotherapy but it all relies on the patient’s self-confidence.

 

Alucard remembered this one old woman who used to be his neighbour. She had breast cancer. After the surgery on her left breast, she went for radiotherapy and made some improvement that wow-ed the doctors. He used to be friends with her and had asked what made her able to fight such terrible disease.

 

“It’s all on our hearts, sweety. If we are depressed, then the disease will become worse and worse. I knew that cancer is not easily treated but that doesn’t stop me from living. The doctors said I would be living for only 3 months but well, I have lived for more than 3 years now.”

 

She managed through life with a killer disease. Can Alucard be as strong as she is? He’s not a cancer patient but he has a problem that is just as fatal as any other physical diseases.

 

His weak mental state.

 

Alucard jolted when he heard a sharp snap. He blinked and saw Martis snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Alucard…”

 

“Ummm…yes?”

 

Martis sighed and stared at him. “You zoned out there. You okay?”

 

Alucard took a deep breath and put on a poker face. “I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” He said. Alucard looked away from Martis, worried he might see through his facade. A waitress came to their table with their coffees in her tray. She placed the two cups on the table and left.

 

Alucard slowly reached out for the steaming coffee. His fingers wrapped around the paper cup and rejoiced at how warm it is. He lifted the cup and lightly blew on the surface. He took a sip and his tongue was awaken with the sweetness and slight bitter of the latte. It made his stomach warm so Alucard took more small sips of the hot drink.

 

Martis had his coffee wrapped in his hands. He didn’t drink from it, probably waiting for it to cool for a bit. Or maybe he’s just enjoying the warmth in his hands. “You were in the hospital. Why were you there?”

 

Alucard took another sip. He was enjoying the sweet latte and the peaceful jazz music of the coffee shop until Martis broke the mood by reminding him of the hospital. The peace he had was shattered and was replaced by guilt. He slowly placed down his cup on the table.

 

“It’s none of your business.”

 

Martis raised a brow. Alucard took another deep breath and faced Martis. “What about you? Why’re you here in the hospital?”

 

“I was seeing a friend of mine.” Martis said, voice monotonous. “He just got shot.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“He’s still passed out.” Martis shrugged. “Probably woke up later tonight or tomorrow morning.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don’t know.” He looked down to the black liquid in his hands. “No one knew what happened. We only that he got shot by someone.”

 

Alucard had a sympathetic look on his face. Martis felt different inside seeing such expression. “I hope he recovers quickly.”

 

Martis hummed in reply. He lifted his cup and took a long sip of his now warm coffee. From the brim, he looked at Alucard who was looking out the window. He looked beautiful despite the anxiety filled expression on his face. His hair was not in its usual ponytail and it flowed freely down his back. A handful was thrown over his shoulder, casting a shadow over one side of his face. His shirt was large and the sleeves kept threatening to fall of one shoulder. The wide neck of the shirt exposed his collarbone.

 

Alucard had no make up on him, like the last time they met. His skin was pale and he pursed his rosy lips. Martis was dying to have a taste of that beautiful plump lips. His lashes were long and his eyebrows looked like they were plucked to perfection. He has a strong jaw but it did nothing to hide his feminine features. His nose was small and the Ashura King liked how it scrunched up from time to time. His right ear has a piercing scar on it.

 

Alucard wear earrings?

 

“You wear earrings?”

 

Alucard’s hand unconsciously went to his right ear. “Oh, you noticed.” he blushed a bit. “Well, it was a long time ago. I used to have this cross shaped silver earring. I lost it.”

 

“Oh that’s sad.”

 

Alucard gave a small laugh. “It’s just an earring. It’s nothing special.” He said, looking away. Why is his heart thumping hard in his chest?

 

 

“It must have been look nice on you.”

 

The blush on Alucard’s face gone a deeper shade. The silver haired male looked away. His heart was thumping even harder in his chest and he had to place a hand over it to keep it from bursting out of his ribcage. He has a mixture of feelings inside him and he couldn’t tell what they are.

 

They sat in silence, drinking their coffee and watching people walking pass. Martis was occupied with his phone. Alucard kept his gaze outside. He watched a little boy skipping while holding hands with his parents. There was a big smile on the child’s face. Alucard felt a pang of jealousy seeing such happiness.

 

Why can’t he have that?

 

He turned his head when he heard Martis cleared his throat. “You going somewhere after this?”

 

Alucard shook his head. He had nowhere to go. He was scared to go to the hospital and he felt uncomfortable to be at home at this moment. He wanted to stay away from the bars and clubs because it would seem inappropriate. What would Gusion say if he sees his brother hooking with people in the club while he was sick on the hospital bed with the possibility of developing one of mankind most feared disease?

 

“You wanna head back to the hospital?” Martis asked. “I need to see if my friend’s awake. You probably have someone to see right, because I met you near the wards.”

 

Alucard said nothing but nodded. Martis said nothing as well and finished his coffee. Alucard held his in his hands as he followed Martis who just stood up and left the coffee shop. They got into his car and he drove them to the general hospital. It was a quite drive save for the song being played on the radio.

 

Picture perfect memories

Scattered all around the floor

Reachin for the phone cause

I can’t fight it anymore

 

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

 

It’s a quarter after one

I’m all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn’t call but I’ve lost all control

And I need you now

 

And I don’t know how, I can do without

I just need you now.

 

Martis frowned at the song being played and changed the radio station. He stopped when he heard Avenged Sevenfold being played. Alucard had kept his gaze out of the window, watching the people and buildings going past. The buildings become lesser and he started to see more trees. Then, he saw the familiar white and grey coloured walls of the hospital until he saw the main building.

 

Martis left Alucard in the lobby as he went to park the car. Alucard stood at the lobby, holding one arm. People walked around him but none paid him any attention. But somehow, he felt some judging gaze on him and it made him uncomfortable. He wanted to run but he stayed still and waited for Martis.

 

Said man finally arrived. He frowned seeing Alucard shaking and looking tense. Martis gently placed his hands on the hooker’s shoulders and jumped at how he flinched at the slightest touch. Alucard looked up and he visibly relaxed at the sight of Martis.

 

“You okay?”

 

Alucard seemed hesitant but he nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” He whispered. Martis gave him a look but said nothing. He walked together with Alucard to the elevator lobby. There wasn’t much people in the evening compared to how it was during the day. It seemed like a coincidence that they stopped at the same floor. Though they’re togetherness stopped at the nurse’s desk.

 

“Thank you.” Alucard said, giving a small smile. “Thank you for the coffee. It helped me a bit.”

 

Martis smiled back. He looked amazing with that smile. “It was nice having someone around for a bit.” He said. Are they going to leave now? He noticed the slight disappointment inside him.

 

Alucard looked down, shy. He looked cute. “Yeah, I guess. It was nice having you around, Martis. I-If you wanna meet again, I’m in Room 428.” Alucard paused. “On second thought, I can give you my number.”

 

“My number?”

 

Alucard felt like kicking himself. What is he saying? “Nothing it’s just that I…You seem like a nice guy and I do…I do enjoy your company.”

 

Martis felt something odd in his chest. It was like an expanding balloon and it kept on getting bigger. “Really? Well, I like being around you. You’re very interesting.”

 

Alucard’s face changed into shock. “You think I’m…interesting?” He tried his best not to show his happiness. “Well…”

 

Martis showed Alucard his open palm and the hooker placed his phone on it. The man typed on his phone and handed it back to him. Alucard looked at his phone and saw a new contact.

 

Martis.

 

 

Alucard looked up and smiled. He dialled the number and Martis’s phone vibrated in his jeans’ back pocket. He fished it out and looked at the number displayed on the screen. He saved the number as Alucard.

 

“I guess I see you next time then.”

 

Alucard smiled, nodding. “Yeah. Thanks again Martis. See you soon.” He gave a small wave, turned and left to see if Gusion is awake.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

It felt like forever until Gusion opened his eyes.

 

Alucard quickly called for the doctor. The doctors ran examinations, checking to see if Gusion had any improvements. The Fates were being merciful, Gusion had no symptoms that could lead to something fatal so he was ready to be discharged from the hospital. The doctor told Alucard to go to the pharmacy downstairs in the Main Lobby to get Gusion’s medicines.

 

The doctor and the nurses prepared the bills. The thought made the hooker sweat. He had used up the large amount of money for paying the rent, bills and daily grocery. He was unsure if they had enough money to pay for the hospital. Alucard gripped the clear medicine bags tightly as he marched his way to the elevators.

 

The money is nothing, what matters more is Gusion’s health. He’s still a bit weak so he needed a lot more rest at home before he could go to school again. He felt extremely glad his little brother is safe and alive. He doesn’t know what he would do if Gusion died because of him.

 

Alucard paused at the door to Gusion’s ward. He caused all this. The asbestos in the ceiling of his apartment nearly put Gusion in a deathbed. If Gusion still stayed in his apartment then what’s the point of him coming to the hospital? He’s going to get hurt again.

 

Is it time for them to move out?

 

Moving out means new apartment. New apartment means money. Alucard didn’t have enough money to rent a better apartment. The one he’s currently renting was thanks to the landlord’s sympathy on him. He doubt other landlords are the same.

 

“Alu…” He looked up. Gusion was propped up in a sitting position on his bed. There were pillows stacked behind him. The brunette had a concern look on his face. “You okay? You’ve been standing there and staring at me…”

 

Alucard took calming breaths and forced a smile. “Nah, I’m just thinking.” He said, walking towards the bed. He placed the medicine bag on the cabinet and sat down. “How’re you feeling?”

 

As if on que, Gusion coughed. “A bit like shit but better than last time.” He said, voice slightly hoarse from the coughing. He turned to the plastic bag filled with medicine bottles. His face scrunched up in disgust at the sight. “Do I really need to take that?”

 

Alucard chuckled and patted the brunette’s head. “Yes and I’ll make sure you’ll swallow it.”

 

Gusion groaned, throwing his head back. He always treated medicine like they were poison. Whenever he got sick he would try hard to get better without them but Alucard would always try to force one down his throat. It was pure torture.

 

The brunette noticed the dark shadow over his brother’s face. “You okay?”

 

Alucard smiled. “I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t look like you’re fine.”

 

“I’m just tired Gusion, that’s all.” Alucard said, half-lying. He lied when he said he was fine but it was the truth when he said he was tired. He is tired, mentally. The anxiety he got was seeping away his energy like a parasite. He placed his head on his hand, sighing.

 

“You sure, you okay?”

 

Alucard just smiled at him. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. Why don’t you go back to sleep, the doctors will be finished with the bills and we can go back home.”

 

********

 

 

Martis looked outside the window. Leomord chewed on his fish, looking at his boss. “Got something in your head?”

 

The leader said nothing. “We got more than the S.A.B.E.Rs in our hands now.” Leomord pressed the fork through the flaky fish. “Whoever these guys are, they looked like they planned well in their attacks.”

 

“What about you, Leomord?”

 

The dark haired man looked up. Martis turned around from the window. “You worked for the Necromancer, Vexana before. You never told me anything about what happened to your group.”

 

Vexana was the one of the most powerful female mafia leader. Her group was legendary, before Martis’s ‘Shura Clan’. They had conquered the whole city with the police beneath their thumbs. Corruptions and drugs were almost legal under their rule.

 

That is until the Moniyans took over governing the Empire. The law were heavily enforced when the S.A.B.E.R squad was established. Ever since then, bit by bit the squad captured Vexana’s members until only the queen and her most trusted partner remained, Leomord. Vexana was reported to have fallen to her death when the S.A.B.E.R squad ambushed in her mansion.

 

Some say she intentionally jumped from the top floor to commit suicide but Leomord never believed that.

 

Leomord didn’t get captured. He managed to escape and lay low for months. He did his own mini robbery to survive until he met Martis in the streets. Seeing the Ashura King was way younger than him and had the look of an amatuer, Leomord decided to start a fight but Martis was way stronger.

 

__“Kill me.” Leomord rasped as he sat leaned against the wall. His face was bruised and blood trickled down the side of his face. Martis stood over him with his blood covered fists. The young man had some bruises but not as bad as Leomord._ _

__

__Martis studied the fallen man and a smirked form. “You’re a strong guy. Never met someone like you before.” He relaxed his hands and stuff them in his hoodie pocket. “You’re from some group?”_ _

__

__“Once, not anymore.”_ _

__

__“Wanna join mine? We need strong guys like you.”_ _

__

“I’ve said it before, Martis.” Leomord said, sternly. “Whatever happens to my group was in the past. I turned my back on that.”

“But you’re loyal to Vexana.”

 

“If I did re-established the Necromancer, I can’t rule like her. I’m just her bodyguard.”

 

Martis sighed, slightly disappointed. He asked Leomord not because he wanted to hear Leomord’s past but he wanted to see if the Necromancer experienced the same attacks like his group did. Could there be a rat in the group?

 

The leader shook his head. “Listen, I’ve already paid the bills. Leave the hospital as soon as you’re ready. I doubt Rafaela doesn’t know that you’re here.”

 

“Got it boss.”

 

Martis walked out of Leomord’s room. Just as he stepped out, a familiar figure walked past him. Silver hair flowing behind as the figure walked quickly out of the elevator. A clear plastic bag was in his hand, held tightly. He watched Alucard walked to the other side of the hall he was standing and into a room.

 

Alucard has someone warded right? Isn’t that what he said last night? Martis didn’t care. The moment he saw that young man, the worries in his head was gone. As if in a trance, Martis walked towards the nurse’s desk.

 

“Hey, do you know where that guy’s headed?”

 

The nurse looked up from her computer. She blinked once as if registering his question. “Alucard? Yeah, he’s heading to room 664. Just take this corridor and walked straight ahead.”

 

“Thanks.” He said, walking fast down the said corridor. His eyes scanned the numbers on the door until he found the one. His hand went for the knob and stopped. Why is he here? Why is he suddenly eager to meet Alucard?

 

Growling, Martis pushed those thoughts aside and opened the door. There was a teenager on the bed and Alucard with head on the side of the bed. When he heard the door, his head snapped up. He looked slightly annoyed that someone woke him from his sleep. But Martis couldn’t help at how cute he looked; disheveled hair, sleep deprived eyes, and the biggest frown he had ever seen on a human.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

 Martis cleared his throat. “Nothing, I just thought that I come by to see you.”

 

Alucard still had the annoyed look before sitting up. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily. Martis walked away from the door and pulled a chair to sit beside him. He turned to the sleeping brunette on the bed.

 

“How’s he?”

 

Alucard yawned. “Gusion’s fine. The asbestos didn’t do much harm on him but he needs to get a lot of rest.”

 

Martis frowned. “Asbestos?”

 

“My cheap ass apartment.” The hooker sighed. “I almost lost him because of me.”

 

Deep down, his heart hurts at the sight of Alucard’s sad face. He missed the annoyed face of his. Martis didn’t know why but he placed his hands over Alucard’s. The silver haired man looked up.

 

“Wanna stay at my place?”

 

Alucard’s face changed again, this time to pure shock. “Wh-Why would I do that? I hardly even know you.”

 

He couldn’t stop himself at this point. “I just wanna help. I mean, unless you can rent a better apartment, I suggest you stay at my place.”

 

“I-” Alucard trailed off. His brain seemed to work on the possibilities and weighing his decisions. Even though he just met Martis but he had a feeling that this man is kind despite his looks. Should he trust him?

 

Then again, he was in a dire situation. His apartment is too risky to live in now. What if the next asbestos victim is not Gusion but himself?

 

The hooker sighed. “I guess I don’t have much choice.” He whispered, more to himself. Alucard turned to Martis. “Fine, I’ll stay with you but only until I have enough money to rent a new apartment.”

 

 

Martis tried not to get too excited. Hell, he didn’t even understand why he’s doing this. He can’t back out now, or else Alucard will be suspicious of him. As if he’s not suspicious now.

 

He paid the bills and Alucard had to wake Gusion from his sleep. The brunette changed into his daily clothes and the three left the hospital. Martis saw how Gusion jawdropped when they were walking to his car.

 

“You own an SUV?”

 

Martis grinned, patting on the front of his car. “Yeah, just to reward myself for my hardwork. Get in.”

 

Gusion practically jumped in with his brother shaking his head. He decided to sit at the back while Alucard sat beside Martis. The driver had to contain his excitement. It was odd for him to experience this, like a child getting a gift on a birthday. Is he accepting the fact that he’s trying to start a new relationship?

 

No point in asking that question.

 

He was used to driving alone that he forgot how it feels to have someone in the car with him. He never drive anyone else, not even Moskov and Leomord. Those two were his most trusted men.

 

Alucard and Gusion were too preoccupied with the world outside. Martis glanced from the corner of his eyes to the silver haired man beside him. Alucard’s hair was never pulled back into that usual ponytail. He had his chin on his hand as he watched the trees went passed. He looked so small like Martis could easily break him like a twig. With the moonlight shining on him…

 

Alucard looked angelic.

 

Martis didn’t understand why he wanted Alucard so bad. They only met at random times for random reasons; sex, coffee, visiting someone at the hospital. There was nothing romantic about it. The sex was merely because he wanted to get some relief and Alucard did it for the money. Coffee? Martis thought Alucard needed something to boost his energy while he was at the hospital.

 

They never talked about each other. They only know each other’s name. Martis wasn’t sure if he should make a move. Should he tell Alucard how he feels?

 

If Alucard accept him, would history repeats itself?

 

No way, hopefully. Alucard looks like a nice person. He didn’t seem the type to be cheating on others. He probably love him for who he is. Would he?

 

Would Alucard love a man who’s job is drug dealing, murdering people and breaking the laws? Martis is not some ideal boyfriend material. His ex loved him for his money. What about Alucard?

 

“Hey…”

 

The Ashura King shook his head. He turned briefly to the passenger beside him. “You okay?” Alucard asked, his back leaned against the seat. He was crossing his arms a bit tightly and sometimes his hands moved up and down. Is he cold?

 

“Nah, I’m fine.” He gestured to Alucard. “What about you? Feeling cold?”

 

Alucard gave a small smile. “Just feeling a little chilly.” He said in a soft voice. He sounded so innocent and for that one moment, he hardly looked like the hooker Martis met at the club. The mafia leader reached out and turned up the heater. He saw how Alucard relaxed a bit as the heat chased away the coldness in the car.

 

“Better?”

 

Alucard smiled again, nodding. “Thanks.”

 

******

 

“Whoah, it’s huge.”

 

Martis tried not to laugh. Gusion walked around, eyes wide at everything he sees. He looked like a kid. Alucard looked around with his arms folded. He looked at the black carpet, the purple walls. He walked over to the sliding door of the balcony. He slide it opened and stepped out.

 

Alucard looked down at the city. He hears the noisy cars that made the city pretty much alive apart from the bright lights. “Nice view.”

 

“Is it?” Martis came up from behind. He held back the urge to wrap his arms around Alucard. “How’s the view from your apartment?”

 

Alucard scoffed. “Just a brick wall of my neighbour.” He turned to Martis. “And the fire escape.”

 

“Not much of a good view, huh?”

 

“What do you expect of a cheap apartment?”

 

Martis gave a breathy laugh. Alucard turned back to the view. The wind was blowing gently, making his hair danced. Martis couldn’t help it but pushed back the tiny strand that were in his face. It made Alucard turned to him, giving a skeptical look.

 

“Why are you helping me anyway?”

 

The question struck him. Martis didn’t know how to answer. It was a simple question yet his answer could change anything. Besides, why is he helping Alucard? Buying him coffee, offering his apartment…

 

 

“I think…” He started, pausing for a moment. “I think, that it’s a great way to repay my debt to you.”

 

“What debt?”

 

“The night in the alley?” Alucard raised a brow. “The night I got stabbed. You helped me get better, instead of leaving me there to die.”

 

Alucard shrugged. Martis dared himself to step closer. He noticed how the other started to look tense. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it afterwards. Martis sighed and turned around. “You can have my room. Gusion can have the spare one. I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Alucard couldn’t go to sleep.

 

He tried to but only ended up tossing and turning in the bed. Martis has a very huge bed, even bigger for just one person. The sheets were crispier and cleaner than the one he had in his apartment. The blanket was a lot warmer but he still can’t sleep. Why?

 

Alucard placed his hands over his chest. He could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest. What’s with him? Alucard can’t understand. He tried to look for an answer and only met a dead end. However, there is one possible answer to his condition.

 

He’s in love with Martis.

 

Alucard groaned, covering his face with the fluffy pillow. There’ s no way he loved Martis. They met randomly and only for the most trivial reasons. Alucard failed to see any romantic encounters between them. Besides, Martis was doing this to repay his kindness for that night and also to help him until he gets settled.

 

He pushed his hair. It looked like a bird’s nest from all the brushing and pushing back he did when he gets frustrated over something. Alucard turned to the side and saw the clock. It was 3 am in the morning and he’s wide awake. He sighed and sat up. He got out of bed and his feet padded out of the room.

 

The spare room was closer to the master bedroom and Alucard couldn’t help the smile when he heard Gusion’s soft snores. His little brother looked so happy when he stepped into this apartment. He was happy riding Martis’s SUV. The thought made his heart ache. Would Gusion be happy if Alucard lived the a luxurious life like Martis?

 

Alucard decided to go to the kitchen and heard a deeper snore coming from the living room. He stepped closer to the couch and saw Martis on the couch. One arm over his eyes and the other over his abdomen. His chest steadily rise and fall and his snore could rattle the whole building if possible. Alucard smiled at that thought.

 

With the man deep in his dream world, Alucard couldn’t help but study Martis. He has silver hair, almost the same shade as his. Instead of his straight hairline, Martis’s hair is spikier and it reminded Alucard a lot of a hedgehog. He has a strong jawline and a strong looking body. Alucard’s eyes trailed down the depths of his muscles and the large chest of his. How much time did Martis spent in the gym in a day?

 

Alucard unconsciously looked down at his own body. He was way smaller almost bone thin. Alucard remembered seeing himself in the mirror. His ribs were showing and he hardly had any muscles on him. Martis’s body and size scared him a little bit.

 

But not as much as that man once.

 

The hooker gasped. He quickly covered his mouth when Martis shifted in his sleep. Luckily he didn’t wake up and the snoring continued. Alucard bit his bottom lip and stood up. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He took quick gulps and placed the glass aside. He placed his arms and leaned over the sink.

 

Why is he reminded of that monster? Martis was nothing like him. Martis was a lot stronger and he was way bigger. That man has muscles but Martis looked like someone from the UFC. Also, that man treated him like trash but Martis didn’t. Sure he said some mean things to him on that night before he got attacked but Martis, despite being drunk out of his head, still came to help him.

 

That man was anything but kind.

 

_“Where’s my beautiful baby boy?”_

_“Coming, daddy.”_

_“You did what daddy told you? You know what happens if you didn’t”_

_“I did as you told. I made dinner. You asked for roasted chicken, right? Come on. I’ll serve it to you.”_

Alucard swallowed back the bile that was coming up in his throat. The memory of him playing housewife to a man he called his father. He remembered the fake wigs, the dresses and their ‘games’. Alucard had to sleep in the same bed with him, wearing nothing but a shameful looking lingerie.

 

Leaving that house was the best decision he had ever made in his life.

 

Alucard sighed and turned around. He jumped when Martis suddenly stood behind him. “God damn it…” He cursed softly. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” Alucard scolded, one hand over his beating heart.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Yeah, you should.” Alucard relaxed his shoulders. “I thought you were asleep.”

 

Martis walked over to the fridge. “I was until I heard something from the kitchen.” He said. Martis opened the fridge and took out a beer bottle. Alucard frowned at the sight of it.

 

“It’s 3 am.”

 

Martis was opening the bottle but stopped. He turned to Alucard. “So?”

 

Alucard crossed his arms. “It’s way past midnight and the first thing you had after waking up is alcohol?” He said, clearly disagreeing with Martis’s choice. “Can’t you have anything healthier for a proper breakfast?”

 

Martis smirked, amused. He still opened the beer bottle and took huge gulps. He enjoyed the annoyed look on Alucard’s face. “Sorry Mom.”

 

 

Alucard’s frown deepened and Martis noticed how he puffed out his cheeks. He looked adorable and Martis tried not to pinch those hamster cheeks. Seeing how angry the other looked, Martis raised his hands in defeat.

 

“Okay, okay. You win.” He placed down the beer bottle. “There, happy?”

 

Alucard scoffed, smirking. “A little.”

 

Martis leaned against the kitchen island. “What about you, Alu - if I can call you that, what are you doing in my kitchen?”

 

“I just can’t sleep.” Alucard looked away, staring at the dripping water from the faucet. “I thought I could use a glass of water.”

 

“Got something bothering in that head of yours?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Martis reached out and placed his hand on Alucard’s. It startled the other man. Martis pulled him to the living room and let him sit. He walked over to the balcony and pulled open the curtains. The city light shined the dark apartment and Alucard could see faint outlines of the couches and the television mounted on the wall.

 

“Wanna watch some tv?”

 

“No thanks, still too early.”

 

Martis shrugged and sat down beside him. He was still in the same shirt and jeans from last night. “You haven’t changed your clothes?” Alucard asked, looking him up and down.

 

“Well I was but I don’t wanna bother you sleeping.”

 

“I wasn’t. You should’ve just come in.” Alucard gestured to the master bedroom. “Go get a shower and change.”

 

Martis shook his head. “Nah, I can do that later. I’m starting to enjoy the company.”

 

Alucard slightly blushed and looked away. “Yeah sure.”

 

Martis hesitated before opening his mouth. “You know, I’m sorry for asking but…” Alucard turned to face him. “I noticed that you looked upset when you stepped in. Wanna share it with me?”

 

The silver haired man frowned. He was referring to how he looked hurt when Gusion was being happy walking into a better apartment. An apartment with a balcony overlooking the city, a comfy bedroom, a wide kitchen and even a pool. Probably something he wanted comparing to that stupid apartment.

 

 

“It’s nothing.” He whispered.

 

Martis knew he was prying if he asked more. So he placed his hand over Alucard’s and squeezed. “If you want someone to talk to, I’m here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

What came next was something bot of them didn’t expect. Alucard suddenly lunged forward and laid a kiss on his cheek. He pulled back and his face was beet red. Martis’s eyes were blown wide and he turned to Alucard in shock.

 

“Did you just?”

 

“I couldn’t think of anything else!” The hooker exclaimed. “I wanna repay you but my mind was blank and all I could think of was giving you a kiss and…”

 

Alucard froze when he was pulled and something laid on his lips. His hands were on those rock hard chest as he tried to push away. But it felt like pushing a boulder. Eventually, he melted into the kiss. Light, soft and full of passion.

 

They pulled away and looked at each other. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?”

 

“You waited…?” Alucard stared at Martis in confusion. The other man smiled and played with his hair. It made him froze but relaxed later. “You were waiting for us to kiss?”

 

“I’ve been denying my feelings all this time.” Martis explained, pulling him closer. “I’ve been wanting you ever since the day you left my apartment after we had sex. You’re a tease. You’re always there and you always left a mark.” He nuzzled in those silver hair. “You make go crazy for you.”

 

“You loved me?”

 

“Every single minute.” Martis left a kiss on his head. “I did tell you that you make me crazy?”

 

Alucard just stared at him. He looked shock at first but then there was anxiety. It made the mafia leader uncomfortable. Is it something that he said?

 

His worry got worse when there were tears in the other man’s eyes. “Martis…” Alucard sobbed. “You’re the first man to ever tell me that. I never…” The tears were flowing down his cheeks. “No one ever loves me. Gusion is different. He’s a kid despite everything. He only cares about his freedom. But you…”

 

Martis pulled him to his chest. His hand rubbed his back and let the other man cried. He never knew how love created an impact on a person’s life. Surely Alucard had felt loved before right? His childhood? His parents? Parents usually love their kids right? Or was he being too gullible?

 

Whatever it was, Martis finally got who he wanted in the end.

 

 

*****

 

“You want us to what?”

 

Martis downed his whiskey. “Stay away from the apartment until I say so.”

 

Moskov and Leomord looked at each other. They turned back to their leader who waved at the bartender for another glass. Martis had called them over to the group’s official pub and the first order they got was to not come over to the apartment.

 

“Is there something we should be concerned of?” Leomord asked. The man quickly got back to work the moment he was discharged from the hospital. He laid low in case Rafaela notified him to her squad but no one came after him.

 

Martis lit a cigarrette. “I just had someone over. They’ll be staying for a few days and I doubt they enjoyed knowing that they were living with a mafia leader.”

 

It made Moskov and Leomord even more confused. “They didn’t know that you’re the leader of the city’s most wanted mafia group?” Moskov asked, skeptically. Who are these people? Were they living under a rock to not know about a mafia group that had been broadcasted all over the media?

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Martis said. “What matters is that we keep those S.A.B.E.Rs away from our asses. I heard more of our members got caught?”

 

“Yeah, one.” Moskov crossed his arms on the counter. “Though that guy was a useless one. S.A.B.E.R can get nothing out of ‘im. They just caught a piece of shit.”

 

“Useless or not it’s making our clan look weak.” Martis pressed furiously on the ashtray. “We have to make a plan one way or another. One day, we have to take doen S.A.B.E.Rs or we have to live like this all day, cowering like cowards and getting our ass kicked.”

 

Martis pointed to Moskov. “You got eyes on S.A.B.E.R?” He gestured to the door. “Tell me what you see.”

 

Moskov smirked. “Got it boss.”

 

*******

 

 

“Gusion?” Alucard gently opened the door. The brunette was laying on his stomach, his fingers dancing over the keyboard of his laptop. He looked when he heard his name called.

 

“I made some sandwiches. Thought you might want something to eat while you study.” Alucard placed the plate on the study desk. The spare room was slowly becoming Gusion’s. Martis had brought Alucard back to the old apartment to help him pack his things. Martis offered to share his room but Alucard was still awkward around him so he kept his belongings in Gusion’s rooms.

 

“Thanks, Alu.” Gusion said, not looking away from his laptop. Alucard watched him typed. Gusion looked so relaxed in this new apartment. He was a rich kid born in a rich family living in a luxury filled life. Alucard still felt guilty for hurting him and also for not making him live through the worst life.

 

He was waiting the day for Gusion to leave him.

 

Alucard sighed and walked out. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to go out but Martis made it clear not to leave the apartment when he’s out. Alucard felt like he was trapped in a prison. Bored out his mind.

 

The silver haired man flopped down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Then, he heard a soft meow. Alucard perked his head up and looked around. He saw a black cat sitting on the table. The cat had a shiny black fur with a bushy tail, like a squirel’s. It wore a purple cape with the hood over its head, making its eyes glowed in the shadows.

 

“Hey there, little fella.” Alucard leaned forward. The cat stared at him, at the new person in his territory. He hissed when Alucard got too close although they still had some distance.

 

Alucard raised his hands. “Easy there. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He smiled. “What’s your name?”

 

He scanned the cat and looked for a collar. He saw the golden tag and saw the name. “Helcurt? Well that’s an odd name for a kitty, huh?”

 

Helcurt’s answer was none other than a hiss.

 

“Angry much.” Alucard glared at him. He stood up and went to the kitchen. Helcurt watched him go before jumping off the coffee table. He followed the silver haired man to the kitchen. Seeing him moving around, Helcurt stopped at his bowl and meowed loudly.

 

Alucard turned around looking annoyed. “You just hissed at me and now you want food? Not a chance, pussy cat.” He turned back to the fridge. Helcurt trotted over to Alucard and head butted his leg. He rubbed his head, purring and meowing. It always worked with his owner. Surely it would work on this new person.

 

But Alucard kept on rummaging the fridge. Helcurt waited for him to respond and continued meowing. He knew how much it annoyed Martis to the point he was forced to feed Helcrut to make him shut up. Helcurt would not lose to this silver haired man.

 

 

Alucard pulled out a broccoli and a bag of mixed lettuces from th fridge. He placed them on the kitchen island before going back to the fridge. Helcurt wanted to meow in frustration. This human managed to ignore him. Is he deaf?

 

Helcurt meowed louder. He jumped when the human growled. Alucard looked away from the fridge, glaring at the cat. “Look buddy. If you want me to feed you, I will but I won’t if you keep meowing all day. I have errands to run. So shut up and let me think.”

 

Helcurt mew and left the kitchen with his tail between his legs. Alucard sighed and went back to looking for more ingredients to make a simple salad. He closed the fridge and turned around. He saw Helcurt lying on the island with his head on his front legs. Alucard smiled and went to scratch the cat behind his ears.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be angry but you were starting to get on my nerves.” He bowed to the same level as the cat. “Maybe if you’re nice and patient, I’ll give some snacks. But only if you’re a good boy.”

 

Helcurt’s ears perked up at the mention of snacks. He meowed softly and purred. Alucard shook his head, chuckling. Alucard never had a pet. That house he used to live has a dog but that animal hated him. It never stopped barking whenever he walked passed it. It made his task hard because sometimes the dog would intentionally ruin it.

 

Alucard always get hit for not getting his chores done.

 

But that is all in the past. Alucard smiled at Helcurt who was watching him cutting the broccoli. The cat seemed curious. Alucard picked up one small broccoli piece and showed it to the feline. Helcurt sniffed at the green thing and gagged. Alucard laughed. “Not much of a veggie fan huh?” He said, pooping one into his mouth. He cringed at the taste of raw vegetable.

 

“Definitely needs to be cooked.”

 

Meow.

 

******

 

“I’m home.”

 

Alucard and Helcurt looked up from over the couch. Martis stopped when he see the two. “Already making friends huh?”

 

He give a small noogie to the cat. “Since when you’re so nice to people.”

 

Helcurt hissed and went to sit on Alucard’s lap. The silver haired man smiled and scratched his chin. Helcurt meowed in pleasure and leaned against Alucard. Martis gave him a look of disbelief and sat down. “What kind of magic did you do to him?”

 

“Food and a little disciplinary teaching.”

 

Martis scoffed. “Yeah sure. Well, whatever you just did, you’re a miracle. I can’t even get close to that thing without getting a scratch.”

 

Alucard winked. “Maybe I’m the chosen one for Helcurt.”

 

The cat meowed. Martis glared at him. “Shut up you.” He held back a laugh when he got a hiss. Alucard cooed at Helcurt, giving him gentle pets and scratched. Martis watched them with his head on his hand. Alucard had pulled his hair in the usual ponytail today. He wore an oversized blue shirt with the collar falling off one shoulder and a pair of shorts. Martis enjoyed the view of those pale legs crossed over one another.

 

“Martis…” He looked up. Alucard was standing in front of him with Helcurt in his arms. That cat is getting attached too easily.

 

“I made lunch. You want some?” Alucard said. “Or do you want something else to eat?”

 

“What did you cook?”

 

“Roast chicken breast and salad.” Alucard looked at him. “Do you prefer something else?”

 

Martis smirked. “Can I have you for lunch instead?”

 

Alucard rolled his eyes. “Maybe, but I think Helcurt hates that pick up line.” The cat hissed as if on cue. Martis shot a warning look at the cat. He shooed Helcurt away earning a look from Alucard before he got closer.

 

“Are you going to apologise for that?” He said, placing his hands on his hips. Martis smiled in amusement before walking closer. His arms wrapped around the other and pulled him closer. He placed his lips on Alucard’s, kissing him slowly and softly.

 

Alucard placed his hands on Martis’s chest and pushed him. “You think a kiss can make up as an apology?” He said, giving him a look. Martis shrugged and went to kiss Alucard again but the other placed a hand on his lips.

 

Alucard walked away to the kitchen counter. He opened one of the containers he stored the food he had cooked. The chicken and salad were served on a plate before it was taken to the table. Alucard placed the plate down and laid a small kiss on Martis’s head. “Enjoy.” he said, walking away.

 

“Where’re you going?”

 

Alucard walked over to the living room and picked up Helcurt. Martis rolled his eyes and went to have his lunch. He watched the silver haired man playing with his black cat. Helcurt seemed happy which surprised him. That cat is the grumpiest cat ever.

 

 

Martis was slowly accepting Alucard. The awkwardness and fear he felt before was fading away. With Alucard around, the memory of that night and his ex were nothing more than just a part of the forgotten past. Alucard is like a balm to his wounds. He wanted to keep him forever and he hoped Alucard felt the same thing towards him.

 

His ex never made him any food. She just woke up, took a quick shower and left with her friends. She only notice him if he gave her money. Would Alucard be any different? Surely not. He was way nicer than that woman.

 

The cold weather was gone and today it was a bit warmer. Martis had to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt sleeves and folded the sleeves up to his elbows. He saw the tribal tattoo on his forearm. It didn’t cover the whole arm, just one side starting from his wrist until the inside of his elbow. He got it the moment he became the Ashura King. It was symbolic for the Shura Clan. It tells other that he’s the boss.

 

Martis turned to Alucard who was standing at the balcony with Helcurt twirling between his legs. He then looked back at his tattoo. Does Alucard know who he is? He doesn’t seem to know but how would he react if he ever found out?

 

A reason why he asked Leomord and Moskov to stay away from his apartment. Not everyone enjoy living with someone against the law especially those who are in the cartel. He had to figure how to cover his true identity away from Alucard.

 

For the safety of their relationship.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the hiatus. It's been in my folder for a long time but at that moment I was busy with college. After my finals, I was suppose to have time for myself but I had to focus on getting a student loan (because I'm broke af). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are still with me on this. Thank you all for the support for Walking on Ice (^-^;)

 

 Layla let out a heavy sigh, leaning in her seat. Johnson drove the car with the radio playing an upbeat song. Rafaela had her gaze out of the window. Saber, in the driver’s seat, was looking to the front and Cyclops was bobbing his head to the beat.

 

The S.A.B.E.R squad was heading home from another successful mission. A group of anti-government group was about to bomb the embassy but the squad arrived in time. The criminals were apprehended and taken to custody. Once they returned to Headquarters, they need to make a report to the big man in charge of the Empire’s security, Tigreal.

 

“Ughhh, sooooo booooriiiiing!” Layla whined as she spin around in her office chair. Cyclops looked up from the monitor he was looking.

 

“You okay, Layla?”

 

The redhead lolled her head to the side. “I’m bored. Every day is the same thing. Fight bad guys, go home, write a report, send the report and repeat.” Layla threw her hands up. “I feel like a goddamn machine!”

 

Cyclops chuckled. “You might wanna tone down on the ‘machine’ part.” He said, turning to Saber who was sitting at his desk in stand by mode. They can tell from his visor which had dimmed despite he was sitting straight with the head up. Johnson was in his usual cheerful self having a conversation with Rafaela by the pantry.

 

Saber and Johnson were both humanoid machines. Saber was but Johnson was originally a human before an accident that nearly took his life. The scientists built him a new body and he lived as a half human, half robot. He had a unique ability to transform into a car. He was assigned into the squad later on.

 

Saber, he was created in a lab. He was a prototype to help the law enforcement in the Empire. He and Alpha had gone rogue and broke out of the lab. They got seperated but Saber was given a deal by the mayor of the Empire. He will be given freedom if he helps them in fighting the crimes.

 

Layla was given training since she was little. Her motivation was her father’s death. He gave her a cannon and in his will, he asked her to use it to fight the bad guys. Layla fulfilled his wish and she entered the academy until she became a part of the S.A..B.E.R squad.

 

Cyclops and Rafaela joined the squad later than the rest of them. Rafaela was a doctor in a general hospital. She showed a remarkable skill in healing and treating the wounded. Cyclops had the brains. He planned strategies and the only one who knows how to defuse a bomb.

 

“Well, maybe you can go around in the Archive.” Cyclops suggested, going back to his report. “See if there’s anything interesting.”

 

Layla sighed. “Still working but I guess it’s better than just sitting around all day.”

 

“You know we still need to make a rep-”

 

“Not today chief!” Layla said, waving at him. The redhaired gunner went to the Archive in the lower ground. Any evidence or reports regarding a case will be kept in the Archive and only authorised personnel are allowed to enter. Layla slid her keycard into the reader and the door opened.

 

The light automatically flickered to life as she entered. Layla walked over to the command panel. She pressed a few buttons and the wall in front of her moved. The plain grey wall was replaced with wall that has her name written on it. The Archive is used by all law enforcement personnel, not only the S.A.B.E.R. squad.

 

Layla opened the door after scanning her palm on the reader. She walked along the shelves filled with boxes and trays. It brought back some memories of her early day before joining the S.A.B.E.R. Each box and trays had been marked with a Sharpie or a label with the name and dates. She went to a box labeled as ‘Shura Clan’. The box was picked up and she plopped it on a table at the end of the room.

 

There was nothing much in the evidence box but pictures and sketches from witness. The Shura Clan was almost invisible and hard to find. Unlike other mafia groups, it seemed as if the squad was chasing after ghosts. Everytime they tried to touch it, their hands would go through. Everytime they were close enough to bust the Shura Clan, they only ended up with nothing.

 

For the past times, the squad only managed to take down the underlings. But they were far from having the main pillars in their cages. Layla looked at the folders with the suspects on it.

 

 _Moskov_ Layla thought in her mind. _He was a silent assassin back then, killing people from a long range. Every victim has like a spear like weapon lodged through their hearts - an instant kill._

__

She then looked at the folder. _Leomord, a former member of the Necromancer. He used to serve Vexana but after the Necromancer’s fall, he joined the Shura Clan. He’s a tall man with long black hair and keeps a horse, Barbiel. He was the intel of the group, spying on people and giving the information back to the Ashura King._

The name made Layla look into the box again. There was a folder labeled ‘Ashura King’ but it was empty. The Ashura King was a mystery to them. The underlings kept their mouth shut about their leader no matter what kind of approach the squad had taken.

 

The only they knew were that the Ashura King was ruthless. He never gives a thought to pull the trigger. There were some who tried to rebel but they were silenced by the tiger itself.

 

Layla sighed in disappointment. Looking at these evidence was like looking at a blank piece of paper. Nothing. Cyclops always say to have a look at the evidence box but she failed to find any clue. The Ashura King, Leomord and Moskov were considered as the pillars of the Shura Clan and if they managed to capture any one of them, then it would be easy to destroy them.  

 

The gunner kept all the evidence back in the box. She turned and left the Archive.

 

*******

“Grrrrr”

 

The brunette growled as he crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trash. Gusion laid his head on the table. There was a pounding headache and it was getting a bit unbearable.

 

He would be able to go to school tomorrow. The sickness he felt from the asbestos poisoning was gone and he felt a lot better. Gusion shivered when he remembered the intense pain and nausea he had to go through. Not being able to sleep because he couldn’t stop vomiting or getting a diarrhea.

 

Gusion knew that apartment was dangerous but he never told Alucard. There was no point in expressing it anyway. Alucard hardly made any income as a hooker and he had used up all of his allowances. He doubt his father would give him any more ever since he ran away. Though it surprises him that his father didn’t even send anyone to look for him.

 

But then again, his father never cared for him anyway.

 

The brunette lifted his head when his phone rang. He looked at the ID and smiled. He tapped on the answer button and placed the phone on his ear.

 

“Hey Claude.”

 

Gusion unconciously turned to the stuffed monkey on his bed, Dexter. The monkey looked cheeky as if it might jumped off the bed and steal from you. It held on a small gun in its hand. Gusion smiled. The monkey reminded him a lot of Claude.

 

Gusion and Claude had been in a relationship for a long time. Claude was the one to initiate by sending him secret letters and presents. He got bolder by texting Gusion and asking him to meet up. Gusion at first dislike Claude because the young man was a delinquent in his school.

 

Claude steals almost anything; lunch money, lunch, sneakers, girl’s panty - you name it. But after meeting Gusion, Claude hardly goes out to steal. Probably because Gusion was the one stopping him.

 

“A date?” Gusion asked, blushing slightly. He looked at the time. It had been long since the last time he went on a date with Claude. They usually head for the cinemas, carnivals or the arcade. Sometimes, they would return to Claude’s place and engaged in a sexual activity.

 

The thought was enough to make Gusion blush extreme red and crossed his legs.

 

“Uh yeah, yeah sure.” Gusion stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. “Come pick me up, I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

He dropped his phone on the bed and went for a quick shower. Gusion put on a jacket with a dark purple shirt underneath and a black pair of pants. He picked up his wallet, phone and earphones before walking out of his room.

 

“Going somewhere?” Gusion turned and saw Alucard in the living room. His brother was stroking a black cat in his lap, Helcurt. Gusion couldn’t resist scratching the feline’s head.

 

“Out, with Claude.”

 

Alucard gave him a cheeky look. “I knew you two were dating.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The hooker just laughed. “Where’s Martis?”

 

“At work.” Alucard stood up and placing down Helcurt. The cat seemed disappointed but he stayed close to the hooker’s legs. “He won’t be coming home until night. What about you? Do you need me to put up a curfew?”

 

Gusion rolled his eyes. “No, please don’t.” He turned to the door. “I gotta go. See ya.”

“Be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

Ever since they stayed at Martis’s house, Gusion hardly seen Alucard going out ‘working’. He always goes out selling his body when they were living in their old apartment. But now, Alucard spend his days cooking and pampering Helcurt. Did Martis do something so Alucard stayed indoor or was there something else?

 

Anyway, Gusion felt glad Alucard stopped working as a hooker. It’s not because he’s disgusted but because he was worried for his brother’s safety and health. He was having sex with everyone and he doubt that Alucard uses a condom.

 

Gusion remembered how Alucard stumbled home once. He was bruised and bleeding. When he asked, he said he was just having a rough time with a client. Gusion wanted him to stop hurting himself just for easy money. No matter what, Alucard is his brother.

 

 “On your period, babe?”

 

Gusion looked up, seeing Claude on his bike. He rolled his eyes at the comment. “Yeah, I just ran out of tampons.” He scoffed, punching Claude lightly on the shoulder. But he did kiss the teenager on the cheeks afterward. “I miss you.”

 

“Missed you too.” Claude said, passing Gusion a helmet. “So, where are we heading?”

 

“You said Franco’s fast food joint.” Gusion buckled on his helmet and pulled down the visor. “So let’s head there. Also I wanna watch a movie, but you’re buying the tickets.”

 

“Okay princess.”

 

“And stop calling me princess.”

 

********

 

 

Mew

 

Helcurt looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. Then, he turned to the television screen. The show was still playing but there was no one watching it. The cat turned back to the sleeping silver haired man and meowed a bit louder. Seeing no reponse, he climbed onto the body and tapped on Alucard’s face. Helcurt even rubbed his face on the man’s cheek.

 

Helcurt was hungry. It was past feeding time but the only human in this place is asleep. There was no food on the kitchen island for him to steal and this human knows how to protect their leftovers by storing them in tupperware containers. The cat lifted his paw and tapped on Alucard’s cheek again. The human moved but still not waking up.

 

So, Helcurt crawled a bit closer. He opened his jaw and lightly bit on Alucard’s nose.

 

“Ow!” Alucard exclaimed, his hand going to his nose. He opened his eyes and saw a black cat right in his face. “God damn it, Helcurt. What is it?”

 

The cat meowed. Alucard rubbed his face and turned to the clock. The time showed it was sometime in the evening. “Oh, you’re hungry huh?”

 

Meow.

 

Alucard smiled. His hand scratched the cat’s head. Helcurt purred and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the pets and attention this human is giving to him. Helcurt hopped off the human and let him sit up, stretching while yawning. He swung his legs and stood up then headed for the kitchen. Helcurt tailed him close from behind.

 

 

“Cat food. Cat food.” Alucard muttered as he scanned through the cabinet. There were cereal boxes, teas and coffees. The cat food was in the other cabinet, which makes sense to separate human food from cat food. Alucard opened the box and poured it into a measuring cup for the proper amount of cat food. Helcurt’s not a turkey and making him overweight is just plain cruel.

 

The cat meowed happily before going for his food bowl. There were crunching sound and happy purrs coming from the cat. Alucard gave him more pets and scratches before making his own meal. He didn’t feel like cooking so he settled for some instant ramen. Alucard scrolled through his phone while waiting for the ramen to cook.

 

He had a lot of messages from his clients. A lot of them were asking where he is and why isn’t he answering their calls. Alucard scratched at the back of his neck. Ever since Gusion got into the hospital, Alucard stopped going out to work. Now that he’s staying at Martis’s place, Alucard spent most of his time playing with Helcurt or watching tv. Sometimes he would cook not only for himself but for Gusion and Martis.

 

It this what having a family feels like?

 

Alucard snorted at that thought. He enjoyed the love Martis and Gusion was giving him but he was unsure if he enjoyed having a family. With the horrible experience he had back then, there is no way he would try to go through it again. Maybe he needed time to get over his trauma.

 

Which proves to be very hard.

 

How can you easily forget the abuse experienced for 12 years? The scars were hard to heal and it never fades away. Alucard tried to forget but the devil is always there haunting his mind. It was always there trying to push him off the tightrope he was walking on, into Hell below.

 

Alucard escaped from the man. But he couldn’t escape from the pain that man had given. He tried to run but it was like running on a treadmill. Useless and it got him nowhere. He can’t escape. So what did he do?

 

He tried to forget. He tried to erase the memory from his mind. Lock it and push it down to the bottom of the ocean. Alucard worked as a prostitute because he liked how the ecstacy from sex made his mind hazy and instantly made him forget the pain. He changed his looks because he didn’t want to be reminded of the abuse he had.

 

The blond hair was hidden underneath silver dye. He put on make-up and painted dark purple lipstick on his lips because he remembered the praise that demon of a father gave him of his rosy lips. He changed how he looked like and he enjoyed it. Alucard changed his personality. Before he was so fragile and followed every order he was given. Then, he tried to push away his timid self and tried to fight.

 

He managed.

 

 

But for how long?

 

Alucard sighed and placed his phone aside. He should change his numbers. Maybe it’s time for him to stop being a hooker and…live a normal life?

 

What is even a normal life anyway?

 

Normal never exists. It was just an illusion, a perspective of each person. Everyone has their own version of a perfect, normal life. Normal is basically the common thing people see in their everyday life. Try saying you’re doing something out of the ordinary. See their reaction.

 

Scientists in the ancient times got executed for saying things that is beyond the human’s mind.

 

His ramen was done, a bit soggy thanks to him zoning out. Alucard poured himself a glass of water and brought the two things to the television. He sat down and switched to Netflix. He spent most of his time going through the list of tv shows and movies until he settled for Brooklyn Nine Nine. Martis showed him this last night and they ended up with intense pain in their abdomen from laughing too hard.

 

Helcurt came over. He meowed at him before jumping onto the sofa. He kneaded the cusion and lied down beside him. Helcurt turned to the television but instead decided to just take a nap.

 

Alucard really enjoyed the life he was having. Quite simple, probably not approved by some (because it’s not a productive one). But it was better than having to clean the house all day and welcoming your demon father home like a damn housewife.

 

Eating instant ramen and watching Netflix; this is the life for some people. And Alucard is slowly becoming that ‘some people’. Isn’t this what youngsters his age do in their free time or when they tried to ignore the bundle of assignments on their table?

 

Alucard started to think about college. He remembered he only got until primary school until his parents died. After that, he never got into schools or got any form of education. His foster father never let him leave the house. He won’t even let him learn.

 

But at least it was good enough that he can read and know how to count. Sometimes he read the books Gusion brought home from school. So he had a bit of learning even if he sometimes didn’t understand what was in those books.

 

That’s enough right?

 

Even if he didn’t have a certificate like others or even go nuts on homework or even a future with better jobs, at least he’s happy, right?

 

 

 

*******

 

“You’re zoning out again…”

 

Moskov shook his head. “What?”

 

Leomord rolled his eyes, drinking from his glass. “You’re staring off into space again.” He placed the glass back on the table. “Got something in your head?”

 

Moskov let out a heavy sigh. There was a half of whiskey in his glass. The air was filled with cigarette smoke and vape. There was a musky scent from the sweaty men and of course, the smoke.

 

“You noticed that…” Moskov turned to the VIP box at the back of the bar. This was where Martis always sit. “You noticed how Martis been acting a bit weird lately?”

 

Leomord raised a brow. “How weird? He seems fine to me.”

 

Moskov turned back to the long haired man. “He was different than he was before.” He stated matter-of-factly. “Back then, he’s always asking me to check on the guys in debt and also spy on the S.A.B.E.Rs. He’s always bugging me on updates and now, he’s hardly even care about the updates.”

 

“How is that a problem?”

 

Moskov gave him a ‘are you kidding me’ look. “Martis hardly cares about the debtors and S.A.B.E.Rs. He’s always on his phone and once, I saw him scrolling through an online fashion store. He was buying clothes, Leomord. Buying clothes, like a fucking kid.”

 

Leomord snorted before laughing. Moskov wanted to pull his hair out at this point. Can’t he see the real problem?

 

The black haired man laughed ceased into a wheeze. “That’s a good joke. Never laughed that hard in years.” Leomord wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down the ticklish feeling inside. “You’re into useless girl gossips now, Moskov? Come on. Martis might be having a plan up in his head. Have some faith in our boss.”

 

Leomord snatched a glass from the waitress’s tray as she passed by. “Besides…” He took a drink. “You know how Martis treats traitors.”

 

Moskov glared at him. “You think I’m gonna betray Martis?”

 

The ravennet just shrugged. “Just saying buddy. Who knows, in straining times and people got stressed out. Who wouldn’t go do crazy stuffs? That’s how Necromancer falls in the first place. People losing faith on Vexana, betrayal and the Necomancer is out. It might happen to the Shura Clan, only time will tell.”

 

 

Moskov just sighed. He would never betray Martis. He had sworn to be loyal and he was Martis’s most trusted man. Is it wrong to worry about the well-being of the group especially when their enemy is picking up their members one by one?

 

Whatever it is, he should agree with Leomord. Martis is their leader, he probably had something up in his sleeves.

 

*******

 

“Cheese pizza again?” Gusion questioned the choice his boyfriend made. Claude gave him a look as he handed the menu back to the waitress.

 

“What’s wrong with that? I never judge you putting pineapples on your pizza.”

 

“Hey, they're good okay!” Gusion leaned back, crossing his arms. “At least mine got something other than carbs.”

 

Claude snorted. “Geez, you starting to sound like those girls in our school.”

 

“Oh please, I’m way better than those bitches.” Gusion said, flipping his imaginary long hair. It made Claude snort again. They always bicker over the smallest of things; food choices, clothes. Like small children. Sometimes Claude would annoy Gusion by saying something that would trigger the brunette or bothering when he’s studying. Then, the bickering started.

 

But, they love each other nonetheless. As Gusion would stare out of the window, Claude would sneakily touch his hand and pulled back when Gusion turned. He then pretended as if he was innocent by looking at his phone or looking around in the restaurant. Gusion would in return, lightly kick him underneath the table.

 

“So…” Claude started. “Did Alucard won a jackpot or did you guys managed to pull a heist to get that apartment?”

 

Gusion breathed a laugh. “Nice imagination there but no. Alucard didn’t win any jackpot and we’re not thieves. The apartment belongs to Martis.”

 

The answer made Claude frown. “Martis?” He’s heard of that name before but he just couldn’t remember. “Who’s that?”

 

“Alucard’s friend, maybe.” Gusion said, shrugging. “I don’t him as much as Alu does. All I know is that he paid for the hospital bill and offered us to stay in his apartment.”

 

Claude responded by nodding. He was still skeptical of Martis. It bothered that he somehow recognized this man but forgot the rest. He had met Martis before. He knew this name but other details were so fuzzy to him. Just by the name itself made him uncomfortable.

 

The delinquent shook away that thought. He was on a date with his boyfriend. He should be focusing on that. Claude cleared his throat. “Uh yeah. I’m sorry that I didn’t come visit you at the hospital.”

 

Gusion pouted. “Yeah you should. I thought you didn’t care about me anymore.”

 

“Hey don’t be like that.” Claude reached out and grabbed Gusion’s hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed the knuckles. “I would never do that to my princess.”

 

“Could you stop calling me princess?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Gusion smiled in amusement. He pulled back his hand and returned his gaze out of the window. He had so many worries in his head. But whenever he’s with Claude, those worries melted away like butter. The brunette enjoyed being in his delinquent boyfriend’s presence.

 

Sometimes he just wanted to laugh. A well-disciplined student like him dating a delinquent who hardly cares if he’s stealing from the principle’s office. People would be worried that Claude might effect him with bad influences but no, Claude would never do that. Instead, Gusion managed to change him bit by bit.

 

Ever since they started dating, Claude hardly gone out to steal. If he did, Gusion would either be glaring or gave him the silent treatment until Claude returned what he had stolen. Since he started dating Gusion, Claude started studying for real. Whether he likes it or not, Gusion would be dragging him to the library of to the large tree at the back of the school to study.

 

But then again, if Claude could rest his head on Gusion’s lap while he reads, then there’s nothing bad coming out of it.

 

Their pizza and milkshakes arrived. Claude ate his pizza and watched Gusion chewing on his own. The brunette caught him staring and intentionally slowed his bites. He opened his mouth and seductively bit on the pizza, pulling it slowly. Gusion was looking at him from underneath his lashes.

 

Claude almost choked on his pizza. His manhood was getting a bit hard from the sight. Gusion could sense what was going on and winked at his boyfriend. He placed down the half eaten slice and seductively sucked on his fingers. He enjoyed how Claude was getting aroused by him eating.

 

“Close your mouth, Claude.” Gusion giggled. He picked up his milkshake, aiming the straw to his mouth. “You might have a fly going in.”

 

Claude did and went for his milkshake. He drinked it and tried to forget that Gusion just seduced him by eating pizza.

 

He even tried to ignore the odd worry he felt inside.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Chapter 10

  
“Guys, we got a new update,” Cyclops announced as he walked into the room. Saber, who was in stand by mode, woke up.

“Proceed.” He said, voice monotonous as ever.

Cyclops looked back at the papers in his hands. The other members had gathered to hear what their friend have to say. “We know that the Shura Clan got their income from drug-dealing right?” Seeing their heads nodding, Cyclops continued. “Well, I found out that the Shura Clan works close with the Dark Abyss.”

“Dark Abyss.” Rafaela echoed. Her mind instantly went to Argus. Argus, who used to serve the law but betrayed and went to join the Dark Abyss. She believed the Dark Abyss had done something to him that resulted in Argus being treated in the psycho ward. Argus worked as an undercover. He probably got compromised during a mission.

The Shura Clan is a mafia group. The Dark Abyss is the main producer of drugs. When talking about drugs, this group had been on the most wanted list. If they go down, then the crimes involved with drug dealing goes down with them.

“The Shura Clan has close ties with the world’s largest drug producers.” Saber mused. “That’s a good lead.”

Layla cried out in confusion. “Good lead? What do you mean ‘good lead’? The Dark Abyss isn’t some amateur group, you know. Their leader is Alice. The Shura Clan is bad but the Dark Abyss, it’s like trying to fight a lion with a twig.” She whined.

“You’re still fresh out of the academy, Layla.” Saber petted her head. “Still so much to learn.”

Layla looked like she was about to say something but kept her lips shut. Rafaela seemed hesitant. Cyclops looked at Saber and continued. “Well, we know that these are two major crime boss in the Empire. And that’s where our real plan begins.”

“You’re speaking in riddles, Mr Sphinx.” The young gunner whined.

Cyclops sighed. “The Shura Clan and the Dark Abyss are two major groups in the crime world. And when we have two large mafia groups, there has to be competition. The Dark Abyss may be prioritizing on drugs but Alice is their leader. We know how much Alice likes to take over the whole Empire.”

“And she managed once…” Rafaela added. Cyclops nodded.

“Alice used to gain control over the Empire but she got captured and was in prison. After a few years, she got out and returned to her place as the boss of the Dark Abyss. Alice is more of a tyrannical leader and she’s obsessed with power. Plus, the Shura Clan is rising up in status as the number one mafia group. Surely Alice would hate that.” the investigator explained.

“Two great powers…” Saber mused in thought.

“Are you suggesting we…” Johnson interrupted. “…made them go against each other?”

Cyclops pointed to the automobile cyborg. “Bingo! If the Shura Clan and the Dark Abyss go into war with each other, their focus will be more on their rival rather than us. So with that, we have our chance of taking down the two large crime group of the Empire.”

*******

“You got a lot of scars.”

Alucard stiffened. “S-Scars?”

Martis gestured his head. “On your back.”

“Oh…” The silver-haired said, softly. Alucard slipped on the shirt he was about to wear. His hands smoothed out any wrinkles. He turned around to Martis who was lying on the bed. Alucard walked to the bed and sat down beside the Ashura King.

It had almost been a month since they confessed their love. Alucard stopped looking for a new apartment. He was getting comfortable living with Martis. Gusion, on the other hand, decided to live with Claude. He still comes by from time to time but only stayed for a few days. In other words, Alucard and Martis had a lot of privacy in the apartment.

Alucard lied down beside Martis. The other man pulled him close, sealing their lips together. Alucard opened his mouth and let Martis explored. He moaned in their kiss and wrapped his arms around Martis’s shoulder. He placed one leg over the other man’s thigh. Martis’s hands slid up and down the side of his body.

“I can’t believe we got here,” Alucard whispered.

Martis smiled. “Yeah.” He said, kissing Alucard on the cheek. “I found an angel.”

The former hooker laughed. “Angel or a demon? I’m pretty sure I came from the pits of hell.”

Martis let out a breathy laugh. He kissed Alucard’s neck, going to where his shoulder meets his neck. It made the bottom moan and sighed. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking up and lied in each other’s arms.

“I don’t wanna talk about them,” Alucard said. His fingers were tracing the crevices of Martis’s biceps.

“Talk about what?”

“My scars.” He sighed. “I…I just don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Then, don’t talk about it.” Martis kissed him softly on the head. Alucard hummed when Martis started to stroke his hair. “It must have been tough when you got those scars. You don’t have to talk about them. But if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Alucard smiled. He looked innocent lying on his side in a shirt that is way bigger than him. It was Martis’s old long-sleeved shirt. The cuffs were hiding Alucard’s hands. Only his the tip of his fingers could be seen. His hair was free and a handful framed his face.

“I like your tattoo,” Alucard said. His purple eyes scanning at the tribal tattoo on Martis’s arm. “I want to have a tattoo when I was a teenager. Does it hurt when you get it?”

“It stings a little,” Martis answered, looking at his own tattoo. “But it all depends on the artist. If you got a shitty one, then prepare some painkillers.”

Alucard giggled. “Do you think I should get a tattoo?”

Martis raised a brow. “Why? You want one?”

“I don’t know.” The smaller man shrugged. “Just asking.”

Martis smiled, brushing a strand of hair from Alucard’s face. “If you were getting a tattoo, I would suggest…” He brushed his over Alucard’s right hip, lifting up his shirt. His thumb pressing gently on the torso. “…here's a good spot for your tattoo.”

“Why?”

“Because this is where I like kissing you.” He said, climbing over Alucard. Martis slid down to Alucard’s hips and laid kisses on the right side. The raspberries made Alucard shiver and gasped. There was a tingling sensation in his groin.

Martis pulled down Alucard’s shorts, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. He spread the man’s legs and went to kiss his inner thighs. Alucard sucked a sharp intake of breath. His fingers digging into the sheet.

It had been long since they last make love. It’s always just a simple kiss or a make-out in the living room. Martis was always busy at work. By the time he got home, he was too tired to even eat. But today, he managed to wiggle out of his usual busy schedule and spent more time with the man he loved.

“Ohh…” Alucard moaned when Martis kissed the junctions near his crotch. His heartbeat was getting faster and he was taking heavy breaths. Sweat was coming out of his pores from the sudden heat. His manhood was getting excited from the attention his body was getting.

Martis was about to pull down Alucard’s underwear when the phone rang. They both stopped and turned to the phone on the nightstand. The Ashura King was about to ignore it but Alucard stopped him.

“What if it’s someone important?” He gestured his head to the phone. “Answer it.”

Martis looked at the phone. He turned back to Alucard and sighed. “I’m sorry, Alu.” He said softly before reaching out for his phone. He looked at the ID and seeing it was Moskov, he climbed off the bed. Martis turned to Alucard but his boyfriend only told him to answer the call.

Martis sighed and walked out of the bedroom. With slight anger, he pressed the answer button. “Talk.”

******

Moskov paced around in the VIP room. His mind was racing like skittish little fish. It was hard to sit still with his mind in a haze. The newfound information he just got, he was unsure how the boss would react to it.

Moskov had worked for Martis for a long time. He knows that man by heart. He had accompanied Martis everywhere he goes. He was by his side in every interrogation, deals and even the fights. It sounded like some cliche love story (and Moskov had no intimate feelings towards Martis).

Before Martis, he had worked with many people. Bad people and their darkness differ from the street gang bad to a psychopath. Among all those people, Martis is different. He was quite and calculative. He may look like he didn’t care and that’s how he managed to make the enemy put their guard down.

That’s when he strikes.

Martis’s kill was swift. Everything can happen in the blink of an eye. One minute you’re alone and the second you are dead with your body lying in a pool of blood. Moskov knew that Martis kept two blades with him, calling them the Ashura Teeth. The ‘teeth’ were knives with jagged blades. Think of it as a saw hybrid with a large knife.

But then, something happened and Martis resort to something more gruesome. Before his kill was meant for a quick death, then, out of the blue, Martis enjoyed watching his victim struggling from the cut on their throat. Moskov and Leomord never knew what caused Martis to lose his sense of humanity.

A few months later, Martis changed again. He always seemed to be occupied. Moskov never saw him once without a phone in his hand. Or he would be glued to his laptop, scrolling through an online clothing store.

Did something happen?

  
The purple haired man looked up when he heard the heavy curtains drawn back. The devil himself has appeared before him.

“This better be worth it,” Martis grumbled. Moskov felt a shiver down his spine but shook it away. Never before he called Martis just for a simple drink. Their meetings were always to discuss important matters.

“Oh, it is.” Moskov pulled out a folder. “Here, the S.A.B.E.R knew that we’re dealing with the Dark Abyss. Our spy managed to get this plan from their headquarter.”

Martis picked up the folder, flipping through. These were thorough research and strategies to bring down not only the Shura Clan but also the Dark Abyss. Martis wondered how their spy managed to steal this.

“Anything else?”

“None sir. If you’re asking about the debtors, they’ve been taken care off. The bitch by the drug store tried to beg for more time.”

“Which one?”

“The one that cheated on her husband.”

Martis nodded. “Well, we’ve been nice enough to give her a year. The next time you see her and she’s not cooperating, you know what to do.”

“Got it, boss.”

“Anything else?”

Moskov went through his memory box. His mental checklist was all crossed off. “Nope, got it all covered. Also, Leomord said the new batch is coming in a week’s time. He just texted me.”

Martis hummed in reply. He seemed eager to leave. “Well, I’m heading off now. If there is anything new, tell me; especially about the S.A.B.E.Rs. I’m letting you handle the problems with our debtors.”

The Ashura King stood up. He was about to leave but stopped. “Also, Moskov, you don’t have to worry about me.” Martis turned to smile at Moskov. “Though I appreciate the concern.”

Martis left Moskov blinking at him with wide eyes.

********

By the time he arrived, Alucard was already snoring in bed. Martis groaned in disappointment. He was looking forward to their lovemaking.

  
He took off his coat and threw it on the chair. His pants were taken off and thrown to the side along with his shirt. Martis walked to the other side of the bed and paused. He was unsure where he could sleep since Alucard had taken a bit of his side of the bed. With an amused scoff, Martis gently lifted Alucard’s arm and placed it near the silver-haired man.

The young man stirred in his sleep but he didn’t wake up. Martis lifted the blanket and slid underneath. He lied down, facing his lover. Martis couldn’t help and studied Alucard’s sleeping face. His lips were slightly parted and he noticed the thin line of drool. His long lashes rested on his cheeks. He looked very relaxed and calm.

Martis gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. He instantly regretted it when Alucard stirred awake. Funny, he got awake by a simple kiss but not when Martis was lifting his arm. A pair of sleep-deprived eyes looked at him.

“Martis?”

“Yes, love.” Martis brushed away the hair in his face. “Sorry to wake you up. Go back to sleep.”

“Mmmm….” The smaller man hummed. “I wanted to wait for you, didn’t realize I fall asleep,” Alucard said, rubbing one eye.

Martis smiled. “Thanks, love.” He kissed Alucard’s forehead. “Let’s just go back to sleep.”

“Mmkay…” Alucard scooted closer into his arms. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I love you more.”

Martis let out a breathy laugh. He kissed him on the lips. “And I love you the most.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final update for this story (by that, I didn't mean I'm ending this). I have to return to college for my second term and boi, the schedule had me Jungshook (but Save Me on Webtoons had me double Jungshook). 
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to continue the updates when I have the time, but probably not this week. Probably. But I will try my best to finish Walking on Ice so I can focus on the new upcoming stories in my folder right now. 
> 
> Thanks to those who have been supporting me all these times, the kudos and comments. Thank you so much ya'll ^w^

 

“Earth to Claude.”

 

The delinquent jolted awake from his thoughts. Gusion dropped down his hand, staring at his boyfriend. “You okay? You zoned out a bit.” The brunette frowned. “Did you even sleep last night?”

 

Claude grinned despite the dark shadows under his eyes. “Of course I did. Just woke up a bit early to study.”

 

Gusion rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure.” He said, biting onto his tuna bun.

 

It was recess and they decided to have their lunch at the bleachers in the field. Gusion watched the school’s football captain, Bruno, training the team on dribbling a ball. His eyes caught a small girl watching him on the opposite side of the field. She was short and had blond hair. Her clothes were tomboyish.

 

Lolita, the tech geek.

 

Gusion turned back to his boyfriend only to see him asleep with his head on his hand. Gusion snickered at how Claude was nodding in his sleep. His hand went for his phone and he snapped a picture.

 

Truth to be told, Claude didn’t stay up because he was studying (that lie was too obvious for Gusion though). Claude spent the whole night thinking about a man named Martis. Somehow, deep down, he knew Martis but he just can’t seem to remember.

 

Then, he remembered asking Gusion what he looked like. Claude tried to remember judging by the features given; long silver hair, big muscles, a tattoo…

 

That’s when it clicked.

 

Claude had gone extremely pale when he finally remembered. He knew Martis and he had met that man before.

 

Claude, back then, was not just a thief. He was the one delivering drugs from one group to another. He enjoyed his job since the pay was way better than the amount he get from snatching a woman’s purse.

 

Then, he met Martis. Claude was given a package by a member saying he was from the Dark Abyss. He was told to deliver it to Martis, the leader of the Shura Clan. He took it like how he did with the other delivery jobs he had. So, he delivered the package to the exact location written on the note.

 

He arrived at the wrong time.

 

 

Claude is a thief but he was never a killer.

 

Seeing murder in front of his eyes was nothing he experieced everyday.

 

When he was given entry by the members of the Shura Clan, Claude walked in a few minutes before Martis slaughtered a man. The boy remembered seeing the victim writhing on the ground, in a pool of blood with a slit on his throat. He remembered how the dead man gaze deep into his eyes.

 

Those unblinking, dead eyes.

 

Claude quickly gave the package to Martis, got his money and quickly left the building. He retched in the alley. The image of the murder burnt in his mind. He couldn’t sleep for a long time since that day. Claude even stopped doing delivery service and only stick to stealing.

 

He managed to forget Martis until now.

 

Though, he was unsure if he should tell Gusion.

 

No, he shouldn’t. Gusion seems to be fine. He was not injured and that’s okay. Claude had offered Gusion to live with him just so he could keep him safe. He was unsure of Alucard but he will need to see the situation first. He kept debating with himself if this was the right thing to do.

 

He was never on the good side of the law in the first place.

 

But then again, Martis has more worse record in crime than he could ever do.

 

Claude jumped when a hand waved in front of him. He turned his head and saw Gusion shaking his head. Though the brunette said nothing and stood up, “Come on, we should get going. Recess is almost over.”

 

The deinquent was silent but he nodded his head. All thoughts on Martis were pushed aside. It had been years since he last saw that man. Maybe some things have changed since the past but then again…

 

This is the king of the underworld after all

 

******

 

Leomord rolled his eyes from the stacks of colorless drugs to his leader. A group of men knelt in front with their heads bowed. Moskov stood behind them with his trusted javelin in his hands. The atmosphere in the building was tense and heavy as if the Grim Reaper has come to visit.

 

Martis glared at the group below him. “Care to explain why is there a decrease in today’s package?” He asked, his voice calm but cold. A dark, dangerous aura swirled around him like a serpent.

 

“There’s suppose to be around 100 kg of Spider sent to me, as always. But somehow today, we found out that there’s 50 kg short from the usual amount,” Martis stated, walking around with his hands behind his back. He stopped behind the group. “How did that happen?”

 

Today, the Shura Clan expected a delivery from the Dark Abyss. These two clans had been working side-by-side in the criminal underworld. Back then, the Dark Abyss was the strongest group dealing drugs and spreading crime throughout the city. However, when their leader, Alice, was captured, the group crumbled and went completely missing. It was almost as if they had never existed in the first place.

 

The public may thought they were gone but not to those who serves justice and those in the criminal world. Martis had brought up the Shura Clan at a remarkably young age. The Dark Abyss continued to operate from within the shadows of the Shura Clan. You can say that Martis’s group granted protection to the Dark Abyss while the group provided the drugs.

 

Martis had worked alongside the Dark Abyss for many years and this was the first time something like this happened. It made the other members uneasy and tense, anticipating of a war that might come.

 

“Well?”

 

The men did not answer. Moskov prodded one of them with the tip of his javelin. “Cough up an excuse or you’ll end up a skewed kebab.” He threatened. Leomord stood rigid at the side, staring at the men in the eyes. He had a deathly aura that sent chills down their spine as if they were staring at an undead.

 

“If you chose to remain silent,” Martis motioned to Leomord. The black-haired man handed him his phone and Martis dangled the silver device in front of them. “I guess you don’t mind if I bring my complains to Alice.”

 

Colors drained from the men’s faces at the mention of the name. Alice, such an innocent name for a person. When mentioned such name, people would thought Alice as a young, elegant woman who cares for animals and the people around her. She would bake delicious goods to be brought to house parties or gatherings and would be there when you needed someone the most.

 

Maybe your next door Alice but Dark Abyss Alice? She’s a demon. A pure hellion. Alice looked as if she enjoyed drinking and hanging out with men at the club but the moment she sat on her throne; she became something else. Her smiles were never sweet but with more malice and sadistic. She would wear her smiles as she watched her henchmen beat up a traitor or an undercover police whose cover was blown.

 

Beating up someone was child’s play for the Dark Abyss. Consider yourself thankful for getting such treatment. Some had to go through inhuman tortures; fingers severed, hot iron burning on the skin, or eyes gauged out. Some had to go through mental tortures. Alice had driven many men and women to the point of insanity by her constant threats and treatments.

 

Ever experience the feeling of being haunted by demonic entities?

 

Martis noticed their fear. “If not then may I know why am I getting less than what I’m used to?”

 

When he still received their silence, he sighed. Martis turned to Leomord. “Take them away,” He ordered. Leomord nodded. He and Moskov dragged the men to the cages where they kept their ‘prisoners’. Basically they locked up people in an abandoned trailer and left them in the dark and let the mind slowly break.

 

Martis rubbed his temples. Moskov noticed. “You alright?”

 

His leader shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just…” He sighed for the second time today. “…I have this feeling that somethings not right. I worked with the Dark Abyss since I was 13 and this is the first time for this to happen. If there was suppose to have a decrease in the product, Alice would have let me know beforehand but today…I don’t know…”

Moskov grinned. Martis noticed and raised a brow. “What is it?”

 

“I got something that might interest you, boss.”

 

*******

 

“Helcurt!”

 

Alucard knelt down to look underneath the coffee table. He sat back up, scratching his head. He looked around for the black cat and stood up. He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Helcurt! Here kitty, kitty.”

 

Meow

 

The silver-haired turned and a smile stretched his lips. Alucard chuckled as he picked up the cat who just came into the living room. The feline instantly purred loudly in his arms. Alucard stroked his head gently in a loving manner. “Where have you been you silly kitty? It’s feeding time.”

 

Helcurt licked the man’s cheeks. Alucard grinned as he placed the cat down by his food bowl. “You eat up, I….” He sighed. “..actually have nothing to do.”

 

Alucard leaned against the kitchen island and crossed his arms across his chest. He had got really bored these past few days. He spent his days waking up in the morning, make breakfast, watch tv shows and took a nap. He woke up again to make lunch and play with Helcurt.

 

Every single day.

 

He saw his phone on the coffee table. Alucard walked over and picked up his phone. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked his phone and opened his inbox. There was nearly a thousand of unread messages. And yes, they were all from his client.

 

_Miss you babe. Where’ve you been?_

_Hey, been missing you. Looking forward for tonight ;)_

__

Alucard looked away from his phone. Helcurt looked up from his bowl, licking his lips. The cat gave him a sympathetic look, slowly blinking his eyes. Alucard smiled and went down to pick him up. He brought Helcurt to his eye level.

 

“I don’t know what to do buddy,” He said. “I don’t know what I should be doing. It’s the same thing over and over, everyday. How do people live?”

 

Meow

 

Alucard chuckled. “And I’m asking life advices from a cat.” He placed the cat down and walked over to his room. He was internally debating with himself. There was an invisible string, pulling him back into the darkness that he used to be. The darkness where he had spread his legs to others for the sake of money. The blood staining the bed sheets as his own dignity crumbled.

 

Does he really want to go back?

 

Meow.

 

He looked down. Helcurt had stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on the silver-haired man. He mewed, gently pawing Alucard’s leg. Alucard smiled as he patted the cat gently on the head. “I’m sorry buddy,” He whispered. “It had to be done.”

 

Alucard went inside his room with Helcurt following him. The cat jumped to lie on his bed. Alucard walked over to his wardrobe and browsed for clothes. His hands brushed over the clothes on the hangers and snatched one he found interest in. When he had no idea if he should wear it, Alucard threw it over his shoulders and let it glide onto his bed. Helcurt tried to swat at the flying object and even got caught underneath when one of the shirts fell on him.

 

His bag of makeup was thrown beside the sink. Alucard applied a thin layer of foundation and also a thin layer of powder. The dark eye shadow was applied and his lips painted with a small amount of dark purple lipstick. He pulled his hair back into the signature low ponytail.

 

Alucard stepped back and looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a plain maroon shirt and black pants. He spotted his red nail polish and snatched the bottle. His fingernails were long but not long enough to be called talons. With shaky hands, he applied the nail polish on his clear and clean fingernails. His receptors noted the cool liquid and his nose twitched at the strong scent.

 

When he was done, Alucard sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Helcurt meowed as he walked in. He sat down by his legs, looking up at him with his wide and glowing eyes. Alucard looked down at the cat and smiled. Helcurt rubbed his head at his legs with a sad meep. Alucard reached down and patted his head, making the cat pur.

 

Once the nail polish was dried, Alucard stood up and walked out of the room. His heart was beating fast. It had been long since he last done his usual work. He had forgotten how it feels. The thrill when another man was over him. The pain of being penetrated that blocked him from reality.

 

It was a bliss back then…

 

“I’m going out.” Alucard knelt down and scratched Helcurt on the head. The cat purred at the touch. “I’ll see you again later. Don’t mess up the kitchen while I’m gone.”

 

Helcurt meowed as he followed Alucard by his feet until the human left out of the door. The cat sat down, his ear twitching. After a few minutes, Helcurt laid down in the iconic ‘cat loaf’ position and soon he fell asleep by the door. A little peace and quite for the little kitty cat.


	12. Author's Note (Discontinue)

I hate writing Author's Note but it must be done.

 

 

Currently, I'm writing the 12th chapter but I stopped because I don't like how the story builds up. So many things are out of place (eg: Gusion got a car only for one chapter of the story or Martis suddenly having a crush on Alucard despite his hatred towards his ex)

 

I've read this story many times and most of the time, I'm very unhappy as a writer. So, I decided to discontinue this story and rewrite a better version of it.

 

I won't delete it though, but I will try to update chapter by chapter until the 12 chapter. I don't plan on how many but I set myself on 30 (not confirmed total chapters)

 

Speaking of updates, right now, my campus's internet is facing some issues. I can't access it so it's a problem for me to update my stories.

 

I created an instagram account for the sake of updating my stories on AO3 because I don't like doing Author's note as a new chapter...

 

Anyway, I would thank everyone who have read and supported Walking on Ice. I appreciate the kudos and comment I get. It means a lot for a small author like me.

 

 


End file.
